Resident Vampire
by aku-sama
Summary: Something happened in the past, envolving the kidnapping and turning of Kamiya Kaoru into a vampire. Now in the furture everyone is together once again with a few new people for the battle aganist evil once more!*COMPLETE! *
1. Default Chapter

Resident Vampire

Chapter 1: The new resident Vampire

In Kensihn's POV

It was supposed to be easy, just a simple job and then live would return to normal, right? I had thought wrong, and it was so proved when I brought her back to my place, the little half-vampire-turned-slayer home...

I try to shake it out of my head, the young girl- 14 years from her looks- was filing my thoughts, even now when I should be paying attention to the fact she is cooking dinner, one that doesn't smell that bad. But, when I do, I get lost in long legs, gracious curves, pale skin, ocean blue eyes, and ebony black tresses that look like silk. 

"Hey! Is any one in?" a voice shout in to my thoughts- her voice, quiet yet demanding. I looked up at her, to see her cute quizzically look, then down when I smelled food. To my surprise, it was just noodles mixed with a strange, meat-white sauce that had a hint of chives in it. "Go on and eat, it's not poisoned." 

I did as she said with a shrug, if it was all it would be doing is taking me away from a life I didn't want to live. Taking up my chop sticks--I was Japanese for Christ's sake!--and took some up and ate, finding it delicious. 

"You like?" she asked, looking at me, I shook my head yes as I continued to eat, noticing her small smile as she picked up her own bowl and chop sticks to eat as well. That's when I noticed the sad look in her eyes, the haunting look of a depressed woman who need to be loved- or just cared for- by any one... I had seen those eyes once, long ago in a past of life mine-- the live I lived before this one, as the Hitokiri Battousai, the eyes I was thinking of belonged to a Yukishiro Tomoe, but she lived three doors down in the apartment building I was living in, with her husband. But, the color, the color came to me-- hit me like a bolt of lightening, those eyes belonged to 

"Kaoru-dono..." 

"Hai?" she answered, before she froze, realizing her small-major mistake. "Gomen! I didn't know you knew my name, but it must have been someone else you--" I cut her off as soon as I saw her right hand, her middle finger had the same ring-- Kamiya Kaoru's engagement ring, it was here.

"Kaoru?" it was a simple question I know, but it had to be answered... in the past, I had sworn I would find her, even if I had to search through countless of life times, I would find her... and it just happened to be one.

"Hai, Kenshin, hai..." I didn't know what to do-- or think for that matter, but my body took control as I took her into a tight embrace. It was strange, with her sitting on top of the counter, and me standing, but any hug with her felt right, no matter how acward it seemed. She slowly wrapped her arms around my head, as she silently stroked my hair, cooing to me softly as I found my self crying tears I didn't even know I started. 

I had found her, after she was taken from me by an enemy that I couldn't defeat, a vampire, the one who turned her into one... I was with her now, though, and nothing else seemed to matter.

"Gomen for not being able to--" I was cut off by a pair of soft lips as I finally gained my senses and tried to apologize for losing her.

"The past is the past, no matter how much someone will want to fix it, most of the time it can't be done," she said giving me a good glare before continuing. "The future is what we should be looking forward to, and try our best to keep it the way that works."

Her words made sense, in a way, but she basically meant, I hope, was that the past didn't matter, but the future did. 

I had the sudden impulse to kiss her, which was exactly I did. The feel of her soft lips pressed against mine, of her body pressed against mine... What happened next was like a blur, but we soon found our selfs in the midst of passion.

I woke to the sound of my annoying alarm clock, and the warmth of her body against mine as she stirred in my hold. Groaning, I reached over and turned it off, college, I hated it to hell. Especially when I had my Kaoru in my arms at the time.

"GO back to sleep koishii," I whispered as Kaoru started to get up but stopped as soon as I spoke. "I have school, and I'll be gone most of the day, but I will return around five."

"I have to get up... chores," Kaoru breathed, her voice strained and I realized how much pain she went through last night. She was tight, and a virgin, mixed with the force and how many times that had it last night... she would be in pain for a while.

"Iie, Koishii, your only chore today will be to sleep." I said, caressing her face before giving her a quick kiss. 

"Hai..." she said in a breath type way once more, I sighed and got up with reluctance. While finding some clothes to wear, I searched for something that would be comfortable for her to wear as she slept, as well as some regular clothes if she wanted to change and didn't sleep the whole day through. I found some old jeans and shirts, and grabbed a belt just in case. 

Grabbing an old big tank top, I went back to my sleeping vampire and put it on her, with half of her help that is. For she moved with out reluctance, as if she were awake but not paying attention with her eyes but just body.

Showering, getting dressed, and eating breakfast didn't take me that long and soon enough I was heading out the door, a note sitting by Kaoru in his room explaining things, and a extra key in case she needed to leave, and felt good enough to even move out of the apartment.

I am a TA at Tokyo university, and my teacher just happened to be none other then Hiko Seijuro, who was also in charge of the demon hunter club of the university, which consisted of a bunch of people from the past. Sighing, I walked into the classroom, ready for another day of hell. 

Chapter 1, done

Author's notes: I don't own RK, sigh...

Any way, please review my story! I would be very grateful if you did because if you ask me it sucks and I need to be reassured... (on a side note, I have very low confidence, can't stand being in public (and school, but who does?) for that matter). Thank you for reading!

Oh, and I chose Kaoru as the main character because she can be a vampire, just like any one else in the RK world, and you should see who I have as a vampire as well. ^.^ Enishi plays a part in this story as well, but it is KxK all the way! (I have an own charter for him to be with. And sorry if any/every/one is OCC also for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I can't spell very well...


	2. The word gets out

Resident Vampire

Chapter 2: The word gets out

In Sano's POV

What was so wrong with having a little fun? Nothing, right? It wasn't all I know was that now I wasn't so sure, with everything going on. Starting with the problem so many years ago at the time of which I was gone. Gone? Where, you ask? Anywhere but there, where I should've been... with all of them...

Now, now... everything was all fucked up with this new and improved way of living; it didn't defer much from the already fucked up life that he was living in the past. As a Vampire, one that belonged to the Tenshi Clan, like Kaoru, who never came home last night from her job. And that was what was getting on my nerves, she had gone out for a little bit of fun last night... with that other hunter, who, now that I notice it, was Himura Kenshin from the past... maybe I shouldn't worry about jou-chan, she was in capable hands.

I leaned back in my chair, an old wooden one, antique as Chester puts it, in this time, the year 2134 AD. 

With all the technology shit that was created for the good of what? Man kind? Don't make me laugh. Man kind through my eyes, where-- and will be-- forever nothing. I'm not dissing them, not at all, they just need to work on their skills with the planet. Why aren't I dissing them? Because am one of them, a human, despite my vampire past and blood. I am-- and always-- will be one of the horrid beings that pollute this planet.

Lost in my thoughts, I was very surprised when the phone rang, and I fell over-- chair and all onto the floor. I sat there a moment, dazed as I listened to the ringing of the phone before picking it up from the place it sat on my desk, where I was as well.

"Saraga here, may I help you?" I said as I got back to my feet.

"Sano, can you come and pick me up?" asked the soft voice of none other then jou-chan. I found no trace of pain, hurt, or sadness in her voice, so I guessed her to be all right.

"Maybe, where are you?" I rubbed my eyes; sleep was one of the few things I wished people could catch up on.

"Downtown, at the Hino Apartments on the corner of Third Street and Fourth Street... Kenshin lives here." I was shocked at the address; it was near so too close to his own place, even if it was just a mile and a half.

"Why can't you take the bus, or a taxi?"

"Sano! I hurt and can barely walk five feet with out having to stop! I want to go home, be dressed in my pajamas, and bathe in my bathtub! I most importantly want my painkillers! You have no idea how much it takes out of a woman!" She was whining, and now I could hear the pain in her voice, but I was curious on what she was talking about.

"What takes out of a woman?" I just had to ask.

"A night of sex Sano! Get it through your head! You wouldn't know sense you are a male!" I just HAD to ask... I groaned what did I have to ask? Why? Why? Why?! I can be such a-- "Tori atama no baka!" Thank you jou-chan, calling me what I would have to call my self, a stupid chicken head. "Well...?"

"Yeah, I'll come, just give me a couple of minuets."

"Thank you, bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and picked the up the chair, putting it back into place. Grabbing the keys to my carola, the car that I owned and loved sense I bought it. Leaving my own apartment, which happened to be right next door to Kaoru's own, I locked my door and left. The place I lived in was not in good condition, but it also wasn't in that bad of condition, kinda in between the two.

Leaving the place, I got into my baby, the car, and headed on out, for the place I knew where jou-chan would be waiting for me... and she would be talking, if she wanted to or not. 

I found her just exiting the building when I pulled up to the curb to pick her up. The Hino Apartments was one of the best places to live in all of Tokyo, and with the best prices as well, but it was all to classy for me, and jou-chan, unless some one she loved with all her heart lived inside the building. Some times I wondered how she had stayed in love with him over all these years, but then she asks me why I'm still searching for a certain fox-lady... and I know why.

She got into the car, and I look at her as she cringed when she sat down.

"You gonna be okay?" I ask, I am human after all, and humans DO feel, most any way. 

"Hai, thank you Sano," she says, looking at her folded hands as they sat upon her lap.

"Is it really--"

"Hai, it's Kenshin," she said, as if guessing my thoughts. "And he is still as stubborn as always." She giggled, softly, and I had to smile. Her shifting emotions were with her still, even after more then a hundred years of pain, her emotions stayed the same, along with her ideals, like using a sword to protect, and the fact that she doesn't kill. 

"That is good, for you..." I said, turning the corner as we went along the way, our home was down town, just in the more older sections of the city.

"I'm sure you will find your fox-lady, Sano, that I am sure of."

"Thank you for the support jou-chan, but, for the moment I'm just glad that... that... she is here in this world." Why did I have to open my big mouth? I knew that she was here, we went out a couple of times, and were somewhat of a couple. But... jou-chan didn't have a clue, and I prepared my self for a scolding.

"You mean that she is here? In this city? And you never told me? Some friend you are!" She turned away from me, looking out the side window. I would've laughed, but instead kept my mouth shut.

"I would've told you last night, but, you never did come back." I said, and it was true, me going to tell her and her never returning. "She doesn't know that I found you though, but she does know Yahiko, Tae, Tsubame, Miaso, Aoshi and them... Some where along the line Kenshin has got to show up, and if he tells, then every one has been found."

And if I know Kitsune like I do, once she sees how happy Kenshin probably looks from what I was told about last night, she'd get the scoop.

Soon we were there, to our homes, but I found myself heading straight instead of turning into the parking lot, all because of the white ford escort that was parked. The car belonged to Miaso, and if she was there, so were a bunch of the others.

"What are you doing? That was where--"

"Miaso's car was in the parking lot, so was Yahiko's, he's a senior in high school, along with Tsubame. I couldn't tell if Kitsune's car was there, and I don't want to know..." I had to pause, cause I did recognize one other car... "An then there was Tomoe's car, but she is married to Akira, and from what she told me is that she is just happy that wa--"

"Sano, Kenshin lives alone," Kaoru cut in, and I glanced at her before turning my eyes back to the road. "Go to the store, I'll just have to buy some pain killers instead."

"You have your wallet on you?" I was surprised, I never thought that she actually brought her wallet with her on missions. 

"Yes you baka!" I smiled at the annoyed tone in her voice, she was happy again.

We got to the closet store, and went in. Kaoru knew where she was going and I went to the snack section, having brought my own money along, gambling was fun in the past, and still is, but now a days, I was more cautious with my money, like I matured over a hundred years or so. So, instead of having no money, I had plenty of money.

Picking out some cookies, I turned to find jou-chan looking at me with a smile. In her hands was a bottle of painkillers, a bottle of flavored water and a box of cookies.

"Same idea in the snack food department, ne?" she asked, smiling an innocent smile.

"Maybe, why?" I replied, picking out a box of thin mint cookies.

"And the same kind of cookies too." She showed me the box of cookies that she held, it was thin mint cookies as well.

"Oh well, what is the point in this any way?"

"To get on each others nerves?" I had to laugh, and I did. Kaoru had that effect on me.

We had bought our stuff, and Kaoru had taken the pills and we were soon on our way back to the place we lived, not knowing how to get inside with out someone sensing our ki. That's when we came up with something, something that meant we didn't care: we would just go in and see what happens. 

When we were turning into the parking lot, I asked her what she did about the clothes she was wearing last night, sense what she was wearing was big on her slim figure, and she probably had to use a belt for the baggy jeans and, the clothes weren't hers in the first place. She just said, sub-space pocket, Sano, sub-space pocket. I just sighed, even for the relatively young vampire she was, she knew how to access most of the things vampires were entitled to when going into the sub-space and magic areas.

"Here it goes," she said as I parked the car and we got out. Walking up to the front door, we went in, not knowing-- and not much on the caring part of-- what would happen.

To Be Continued

Author's Notes: RK doesn't belong to be, but its original owner Watsuki Nobuhiro, Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment. But, I do own my own made up characters.

Hoped you liked the second chapter as much as the first, same warnings for this one and other chapters in first person point-of-view and people being out of character, I'm not really good at that (making them appear them selves, but heck, this is a AU fic, so any ting can happen, ne?). Please review, they are all welcome. ^.^ Umm, I don't know what else to say, but thank you for reading and reviewing! ^.^


	3. A family once more

Resident Vampire

RK doesn't belong to me

Chapter 3: A family once more

In Megumi's POV.

I didn't know what to think when that Tori atama of mine walked into the place, his home, but to me, a place that need to be worked on majorly. But my attention was drawn to the young girl he walked in with; she seemed familiar, yet I couldn't place her.

The two separated as Sano headed towards me, and everyone else who was paying attention to Soujiro as he talked about the place he lived, and why our most precious valuables would be safe here; and the girl went to the front desk to talk to the owner of the place. Or something like that, I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying; only catching multiple closets and room to spare in some of the apartments. But I already knew that it was a safe place, Sano lived here, but he liked this part of town better then I ever will.

"Only trust a chicken to not be home when we get there," said Yahiko, and I had to smile, for the boy was right on that part. 

"And to come home with a chick," commented Miaso, that got me, for the young girl was pretty, in her own way, with long ebony hair, ocean blue eyes, and pale skin, I couldn't say much about her figure for it was hidden under a baggy shirt and jeans.

"Haha, very funny you two," said Sano, as he came up the stairs. "She just happens to be a friend of mine and she also lives here."

"What's her name?" I asked, looking at her as she looked uncomfortably at us, as if knowing that we where talking about her.

"Ryu-kun, call her that," said Soujiro, saying hi to the girl. I noticed Kenshin gasp as he looked at her, eyes widening. I looked at the girl ad found myself asking her if I knew her from some where.

She smiled, eyes glowing as she shook her head yes. 

"Busu...?" I heard Yahiko whisper, but she heard it, as did the rest of us, and we all gasped, for it was tanuki... just a younger version then we have seen before.

"Hai Yahiko-kun, hai," she said, her voice hadn't changed over the years, for it was still the same, and some how music to my ears. Maybe because I hadn't seen her for all these years, that I had decided to pay attention to all the details about her that I thought I would never miss. The young boy ran down the stairs and was soon hugging her, why shouldn't he, she was like an older sister to him, and a younger sister to my self. But him hugging her, was surprising, and startling to her, as she froze for a moment before returning the hug. 

That's when I remember Kenshin's gasp before hand... was it possible that he already knew? Wait a moment! She looks like the hunter that Kenshin took home last night, was it possible? Yes, it was I decided, that was the same girl, and poor Kenshin knew, no wonder for his cheerfulness this afternoon, for it was about 1 when she got to the VH meeting earlier that day, even though Hiko was degrading him every second.

"Hey Ken-san," I said, Looking at the red head as I pointed to the girl, "Would that happen to be the hunter you took home last night?"

"Yes," he said, not watching his words for Hiko promptly whacked him on the head while asking him why he didn't feel the need to inform us that tanuki was in the city let alone in his life sense last night.

"Um, it wasn't his fault," said Kaoru-- Ryu-kun as Soujiro said, but Kaoru just the same. "I requested that he not say anything to you until I felt that the information could be let out."

Hiko paused as he let the words sink in before nodding his head. "I guess if the person wishes it to be, then it is okay, but you Sano and you two Soujiro have no excuse on saying that you haven't meet up with tanuki. Which is what you said if I remember correctly." He was pinning the two with their own words from a meeting long ago. The two froze before looking at each other... and running.

This, I think, not only caught me in shock, but every one else as well, for it is not every day that you see two vampire hunters running for what seemed like their lives. 

"What just happened?" asked Miaso, in a surprised voice.

"Two fraidy cats running, that's what," muttered Hiko in reply.

We soon found our selves being served tea in Sano's apartment by Kaoru, who said that we may call her Kaoru in private, but Ryu-kun in public. The reason we were at my tori's home was, like the owner of the place-- Takanashi-san-- said, her place is too small, even without that couch-bed and flat t.v. She has in there, and the kitchen, the only big room in that place is the bathroom, and you don't even want to know about that. And, for some reason even though I am a fox in some ways, didn't want to know. So, we were here.

"Kaoru-chan, why didn't you return to Tokyo after you were able to escape from your capture's castle?" asked Miaso; the question needed to be asked. Kaoru had been taken by a vampire that had wanted for more days then any of us had ever know the girl. And when she was taken, no one could stop him from doing so, I still remember the scared yet furious look that Kenshin's eyes held as Kaoru and the vampire vanished into thin air right before our eyes.

"I couldn't return, in the sense that I was afraid... a weak and sorry excuse, I know but... I tried to force my self to, and that was accomplished three years ago next Tuesday..." She paused, for it seemed like a hard topic to talk about.

"You were afraid of what you would find, ne?" said Tomoe, Kaoru looked thoughtful as I stared at her, trying to find my own answer to the question that I had in mind, what did the tanuki think about Tomoe? The girl had looked at the older woman for a short while when they were all introduced, but that was it.

"Yeah, it is kinda like that, thank you," Kaoru smiled at the woman before getting up from the floor around the small table that everyone was sitting around and heading for the kitchen to get more tea.

"And then you just traveled around the world," said Kenshin, quietly.

"Hai." Kaoru walked back in, carrying another pot of tea, which only she seemed to be drinking.

"Um... Kaoru-san... could you please tell me where the bathroom is?" asked Tsubame, quietly and shyly.

"If you go through that door," said Kaoru, pointing to the door that she had used to get into Sano's apartment, "An there you'll find an open door by the kitchen, that's the bathroom... I don't quite trust Sano's bathroom considering his cleaning habits..."

I watched as Kaoru and Kenshin walked out of the place hand in hand. I had to sigh, it was pointless to be jealous, but with Sano running... I guess I was just lonely with out my chicken head around.

"Hey fox? Is he gone?" I heard the soft voice of Sano behind me, and turned to find him looking around himself as he inched towards me. I knew who he meant, the he being 

Hiko. 

"Hai, Sano, he's gone."

"Good," he looked at me for a moment. "What's with all this glum?"

"What glum?" I asked, annoyed at him, the chicken head had no right-- even if he was my boyfriend-- to say that I was in a glum mood.

"You are and don't deny it."

"I'm not in a glum mood!"

"Are to!"

"Not!"

"Are to!"

"Not!"

"Are to!"

"No--" I was cut off as his lips pressed against mine. I found myself being lead up the stairs and back to Sano's room. And soon enough, any thoughts of gloom were gone as Sano took me to the heights of passion once more.

Author's notes: RK doesn't belong to me.

You meet one of my own characters, Takanashi-san; he doesn't pay a big role in this so far, but might if I decide to write a story about Kaoru's adventure before this. I hoped you liked my story, and please review, questions, comments, etc. 

To my reviewers of the first chapter, I didn't say anything about it, well, because I put the second chapter up before I looked to see I had any reviews, not really expecting what I saw. 

Lauren:… you only wrote that because I made you read it

Koneko-dono: Kaoru will be with Kenshin, my fav RK couple is KxK.

Isis: I'm currently writing the story in which Kaoru is turned into a vampire, on the first chapter, and I'm planning on making it end with what would've been the prologue of this story.

Omochi: the Demon Hunters Club was pretty much all I could think of in a name, I think, I wrote the first three chapters in one day I think… I'll get the glitch fixed soon, if I can, first story of mine on ff.net, so I don't really know if I can fix it in one day…

Deirdre Ainqeal: Vampires are my fav monsters, I'm a vampire every year for Halloween. 

And to all, thank you for reviewing!


	4. Thinking can be a burden

Resident Vampire

RK doesn't belong to me

Chapter 4: Thinking can be a burden, or not

I never liked to think, for various reasons. But mostly, because of my parents, I would be forced by something uncontrollable to think about them; the way they were killed, who had done it and where it led me... it led me here, to the hunter I am, to led the life of hunting down the vampire that had killed my mother and five years ago when I was still a child. And then busu reappeared, and I found my self in front of some one whom was also hunting down a vampire, the same vampire as me; the one who killed my family, the one who changed her into the one she is. 

See? Thinking again, and it still led to my family, the ones who took care of me with the rest of the world... I cry sometimes at night, the tears coming out of nowhere and spilling over tell I can't even stay awake. Pathetic. If I want to hunt down one of the strongest vampires on Earth, I have to be strong, no exceptions what so ever. But, now, I seriously don't have to b e alone in doing so, busu is there with me on the hatred for this sleaze ball we both want to destroy.

Killing isn't my thing though, and its not for her either, I can tell, just by looking into her eyes, seeing her soul that still shines like I could do in the past. After all, the eyes are the windows to the soul... its just that after so many years of being alone, I never thought that I wouldn't be alone, I would have some one to care for and who cares for me back... like Tsubame...

She cares for me-- loves me-- like I do her, that was the most turning point in my life, that some one actually cares for me, me... the most worthless boy in the world. And she still does. 

Now, my thoughts are straying from what I have always thought... but is it really that bad? No, I guess not... hope not any way. I smile at it, for Tsubame was some one who made me smile, even with out noticing or knowing that I did smile... she is wonderful that way.

"Yahiko-kun?" came her quiet voice. I looked over my shoulder to see her leaning out the window while looking at me as I sat on the roof. "Can I join you?" I nodded my head yes at her request and watched her climb out on to the roof and come towards me. I let my eyes wonder over her figure, for she wasn't wearing a dress, like she usually does, but, instead a pair of jeans and a shirt, that fit her body perfectly.

If she noticed me watching her, she didn't show it as she sat down beside me and gazed out over the ocean, which my home was by.

"It feels strange... her being here..."

"Huh?"

"You know, Kaoru-chan… it seems that after all these years we have been brought together again..."

"Yeah..." You are right, we are a family once more, and a happy family, despite our ways and attitude towards each other... just a happy family.

"And one of us is never truly alone..." now I'm confused, what was she talking about? Did she mean my thoughts and me? "Yes Yahiko, you and your thoughts of being alone is what I am talking about." How did she do that? "Have you forgotten? I'm a mind reader, remember?" yeah, now, thank you for reminding me. "Your welcome."

I just froze and she giggled that sound was music some how to my ears.

"Even if we are all dead and gone in spirit from this world, we will always be in our loved ones hearts, no matter what." I let her word sink in, and they hit home. Even after Kaoru and Kenshin left this world long ago, they were still in my heart because they were family, my family...

"Thank you..." I said, softly.

"It is what needed to be said, and I am glad to say it." Tsubame leaned her head on my shoulder, and I snaked my arm around her shoulder holding her to me as we both watched that sky and ocean together... and maybe thinking isn't all that bad after all.

Author Notes: This has got to be my shortest chapter yet, but it goes into the mind of Yahiko, who might be ooc because he grew up in a way different environment here then he did in the past, and he grew up in a foster home then in a yukaza. And Tsubame is a mind reader, she was born a psychic or something like that, I had no idea where it came from, it just appeared up when I was writing this story, first few chapters came easy, then it took me tell, like, 3 days before the end of school to finish the ending I'm gonna re-write.


	5. Someways of life are better then others

Resident Vampire

RK doesn't belong to me.

Chapters 5:Some ways of life are better then others

In Enishi's POV

I live life, the way I do. Careful, yet carefree, just a mix that happens for a reason because it is just meant to be. I never thought of it any way else, and it certainly fits me, I think.

Ugh! The dreaded word, think. Thinking has never been something I like, just because I like doing manual labor and not thinking labor, my reason of becoming a construction worker. Even if you do have to think about being cautious and such, you don't have to think about your own personal thoughts or anything like that. The only thing I truly like thinking about is her, Molly, my fiancée. I never really thought I would have a wife, fiancée let alone a girl friend or a crush in this life or the last... it just happened that way, somehow.

I stirred my coffee, mixing it with the cream that the waitress had just brought from his request a few minuets before. Sipping the hot drink, I felt it slide down my throat, warming my insides from the cold weather of out side, were rain was currently pouring down like cats and dogs. 

I heard the bell at the door of the restaurant ring as someone came in, in for it was Kaoru's ki I felt. It was coming towards me, and soon enough, there she was, sliding in to the other side of the booth that I was at. She didn't pay attention to me, just looked out the window at the rain. 

"You called me," she said, in a dull tone to be exact. "And so I came."

"Hai, and so you did."

"What do you want? You know I'm on vacation."

"That I do know, but why, is all explained in a single check." I reached into my coat and pulled out a whit envelope. Putting it on the table I went back to my coffee.

I heard that bell again, meaning more people most likely, and I was right. For who other to walk in, but my dear sister and her husband. The two were still in college, trying to get the highest of an education in science-- biology to be exact-- they could get. I treasure them, for being family by blood or marriage, but they both don't understand what it is between me and the mob, which is what I do. Like Sano and Kaoru, I work for the Tenshi Hunters, just full time, unlike Kaoru. Sano dose work full time, it just happens to be of the fact it doesn't seem like he does work full time. 

"A check? The hunters don't pay on time." If she sensed them, she didn't care, and neither did me, for a moment at least.

"I know, its just a little bribe for you to not jump the country when we do send you another job... one that wont include Tesng as your partner."

"Thank you god," she hissed, picking up the envelope ands using her fingernail to open it. My sister and her dear had sat in the booth some way ahead of us, obviously trying to give us some privacy before she decided to bug us.

"That is what I thought." it was true, the other night was the last mission she would do until the end of her vacation. Tesng was her partner, and had almost gotten the two killed when he went scared and vanished into thin air. He was a big scary cat. My bet was that Tesng would be coming back and begging for forgiveness soon enough, sides the man was way better at getting information then being sent in the heat of battle.

"20,000...? This can't be right..." Kaoru's eyes survived the check over and over again. It was for twenty thousand American dollars, which was a lot here in Japan. She didn't believe it and I just had to laugh.

"It is, no doubt about it, Ryu-kun." I added the name that she was using at the time, just for effect.

"Why would they pay me this much...?"

"You seem to be our best spy, not that I will ever truly amit that to you."

"I feel so loved," she said sarcastically, the words dripping with fake love that made me smile.

"And to tell truth, you seem to be, with that reborn Kenshin of yours."

"You too, with Molly all over you." She was getting me, just like I had gotten her. Finishing off my drink, I put some money on the table and left, mumbling to the girl good bye. Waving slightly to my sister in my way by her, I left the place.

I found myself soon back home, to my small house. It was two story three bedrooms, and two bathrooms. A garage, garden, and a homey feeling to it. I chose it for that, the way it made me feel at home. I saw a light on; meaning Molly was up and about. I had thought she would still be a sleep, sense it was only 11 o'clock in the morning and we had gone to bed late at night, or very early morning as you can put it as well.

Walking in, I found my self greeted by the blond, blue eyed American woman I had fallen in love with so many years, and life times before.

"Hello anata, didn't expect you home so soon," she said giving me a kiss and hug after I took off my coat and shoes and turned towards her.

"Didn't take as long as I thought," I replied, returning the hug and kiss. She knew what I do, and just told me to be careful. "And I was able to return home."

"Was Ryu-kun in good health when you saw her?" She liked using everyone's fake names, in public or private, unless it wasn't necessary.

"Yes, not considering the fact that she has found her Kenshin and is no longer the small virgin we all know and love, but instead the small virgin who is probably going to need some major pain kill--"

"Dear, anata, you should try feeling some sympathy for the girl." she turned around and I sighed, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her back to me as I rested my head atop her soft hair. 

"Yes ma'am."

"No go to bed, anata, you seem to need the rest. Even if you just had caffeine. Rest is what you seem to need now, and only that." I groaned as she patted my check and got out of my hold, heading towards the kitchen. Not wanting to annoy her, I did as she said, and headed towards our bedroom. 

Why do thoughts come only when you are trying to sleep? It seems to be that for me, and disturbing thoughts is what usually comes to me, no matter how hard I try to force them back. I can remember my childhood, with parents that didn't seem to care for me, but for my smart, and pretty sister that was in the minds and hearts of everyone. All was leaving me out in the cold. By the age of 12, I was smoking and drinking to my hearts desire. And pretty soon enough, I was in the Tenshi Hunters, the only mob/vampire hunter group in one, a gang so to speak that deals with practically everything and anything.

No one knew, it was all perfect, and then the little miss goody two shoes had to stumble upon my life, running it... for the part of a year or so, until I went back into it after running away from home and reuniting with them. They were happy to have me back, for I knew how to get the things that needed to be done, done. Then I found out that my sister was inviting me to her wedding, or would if she knew where I was. I went, hiding in the back of the church, watching her take her wedding vows and coming back with the man she loved. I had meet Molly at the reception; she was a waitress, working for the catering company that was in charge of the food being served. She was the one who told me to go talk to my sister, and tell her that I was fine, even if I didn't look like what she would last remember, my hair having been dyed white and my eyes changed green. I had walked towards her, and had spoken, at the right moment, for she was talking to her new husband about her younger brother who she was hoping to see, and hoping that he was all right. I had spoken up then, gaining a surprising hug and then scheduling a day on which we could catch up. I remember my sister's eyes brimming with happy tears. I will never forget that moment.

My way of life created that moment, and that is something I am proud of.

Author's Notes: A chapter in Enishi's point of view? Strange I know, but it seems to fit because I do one of these on most of the characters, though not all. Also, sorry if any of the characters are out of character, it's the furture after all, so somethings have to have changed between then and the time this story begins. From 1800 something to 2134? Yeah, a long time.

Thank you to all my reviewers, and to Omochi, who seems to be coming back for more of my story… I feel like its way better then what I originally thought it was (which wasn't all that high in good standards, I don't like the ending…).

And, I am thinking about putting both endings up, the old one and the new one that I'm going to write once I write the other chapters up on the computer (the others… almost all typed on the school computers so I don't know if it was deleted or saved over the summer but I printed copies of them, thank god…). So, if people are want to read both, I'm willing to do so.


	6. Me, or not me, that is the question

Resident Vampire

RK doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 6: Me, or not me, that is the question

In Tomoe's POV

My little brother, he is him self and I love him for that, no matter what he thinks. Or what I think for that matter. It was strange though, seeing him hanging around that small coffee with Kenshin's girl, she had spent the last two nights over at his place, why shouldn't she be? -- Any way, I hope that it was for business... poor Kenshin's heart would've broke if it was for anything else. They all barely knew Kaoru know, after all these years sense the girl was taken away from them in the past, it was no wonder thought that they all had missed her... and with Yahiko's surprising hug, it was no wonder at all.

Sifting, I continued on my work, answering the questions on the lab I was working on, like everyone else in the class. I wanted to be a high school biology teacher, ever sense I was a child. 

Trying to get the good grades, passing the exams, and getting into a good college that had a biology department that would work for me. I had exceeded.

But my brother, my dear little brother who I love, doesn't seem to understand why I am like I am... just trying to make the most of my life is what it appears to him, even though I am a hunter, a half demon like him, and have that not die from demon-- or human-- attack promise from the gods themselves... he wont just believe.

The bell rung, but most of us stayed in our seats to finish the lab if we hadn't already done so. Finishing in a few minuets, I got up and gathered my things putting them into my backpack. Taking my paper, I put it on the teacher's desk before leaving. 

Walking out of the class, I headed towards the history department, where the college's VH meetings where held, in Hiko's room. We were supposed to meet those in the Tenshi hunters today... 

I froze, my feet planting themselves firmly to the ground. Einshi and Kaoru were at the coffee shop... finishing up business for the Tenshi hunters... the envelope had to be her pay check from the other night...

"Hey, Tomoe-san?" said a voice from in front of me, and I found myself face-to-face with the girl in my thoughts. I found my self observing the girl, her long ebony hair pulled back into a pony tail, a pair of jeans and a shirt, both of which showed some of her curves. Her ocean blue eyes shone with light, despite the coldness and gloom of the day. "Um... could you help me find Hiko-san's room?" I couldn't help but smile and nod my head. The girl was a strange one, but she seemed like the perfect kind of strange girl to have as a friend.

"Ahh, I see that everyone is here, so... lets get down to business," said Hiko as he gazed about us, I was sure Kaoru was fidgeting, but I couldn't be so sure, she was sitting at the back of the room with Kenshin. Before I had actually pulled her into the room, she was being all shy and scared, like she didn't want to do this. "Enishi, why don't you explain to us what exactly this of group of yours does."

"It would be hard to explain, because, we do almost everything when it evolves demons," Enishi said, and I watched him closely. My little brother was calm, and not showing any sign of insecurity, unlike Kaoru was, who I know saw, shaking slightly. "If it goes from spying, capturing, stopping of suicide, killings, and all of that. The other night with Kaoru's and Tesng's mission at the ware house was a classic example of helping with technical difficulty and ditching your partner who then gets a lot of money just to do another mission. Earlier today at the dinner, I happened to have given Kaoru that check, and it just happens to be more then enough for a nice vacation in the Caribbean and have enough left over a manicure and a shopping spree."

"How did you find that out?" asked some one, I couldn't tell whom.

"People talk to each other, and all we had to do was ask around and found out. Sano was the one who told us about the Caribbean Islands and from Tesng who said that she broke a nail and would probably like to get it all taken care of and Nimi said that she needed a bigger supply of shoes... don't ask me about that one, I don't even want to know."

There was silence, I-- as did the rest, except maybe Sano-- didn't think that a Demon Hunter organization took care of their hunters so well. If the Tenshi Hunters were this well paid, why did they even bother with regular jobs? Kaoru had one, that much I know form when she talked the other night, working in a science laboratory, but every one was sent off for a week vacation because of something.

"How can they afford so much...?" asked Megumi, breaking the silence. Yes, how indeed.

"We spoil our hunters so they come back to us for other missions." This spoiled? Not just for the reason of coming back, there has to be more.

"We are all spoiled to some point, but it gets the jobs done so every one stays happy," said Sano. Oh, but, who stays happy about a bunch of demons being brought in to stay in their jail cells?

"I have to agree," said Kaoru, speaking quietly, the first words I heard her say sense we all got in here. "Spoiled rotten and full of life time benefits that ends us up in the hell whole of a life we live."

"Good way to put it Jou-chan," said Sano, as if congratulating her words would be a good thing, I at least don't think so. Her life, it looked good from the outside, but what was going on in the inside? I'd have to tell Kenshin to get deeper into that girl's mind to help her from the hole she herself seems to be digging herself into at the moment.

Wasn't her life good? Having a lover and they both love each other? At least the second part I thought was, wasn't it? Or was it the fact that she was a demon hunter? Did she dislike being one? Kaoru is a girl I don't think I will understand until I get to know her better, which I hope I do.

End Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Yukishiro Tomoe, the narrative a chapter that I hoped was good. I did Enishi, so I decided to do her as well, though, I wont be doing Akira, cause, I don't really understand him enough to do so (I've only the first two episodes of the first OVA series, and decided to stop when I found it too depressing to watch… and I haven't gotten the courage to go out and buy it to add to my collection of anime videos…).

Thank you to all my reviewers! I'm stopping at chapter 8, because, well, I don't know if I have chapter 9-10 on my dad's or mom's computers… but if it is, I'll be updating real soon.


	7. Impossible Problems

Resident Vampire

Chapter 7: Impossible Problems

RK doesn't belong to me

P.O.V. Mikamichi Misao

I watched as the butterfly flies through the air as I sat on the grass out in the open and far way from humanity. It was a nice spot, at a national park in Japan, a place that I like visiting for a while now. A place where I could get away from everyone and really think which is probably what I need to do. The butterfly landed on my hand, I was surprised and somewhat jolted, but the beautiful insect stayed where it was.

How I have wished to be free like the insect was, flying through the air with out a single care in the world. Kaoru-chan would probably like to be like that as well, free from the-- and I quote-- "hell hole of a life that she lives." Her and me both. We are the same in some ways, being a hunter just because of the money, with a job and life on the side.

I laugh, silently, and watched the butterfly fly off. Kaoru had said something at the meeting that made me laugh then as well, the only insane people at the meeting was the people who thought she was working as a hunter on her 'medical vacation.' When some one asked why, the reply was simple, accident at work-- everyone got electrocuted. It was funny, yet dangerous at the same time, for three people getting the electric shock at the same time was all odd and hilarious at the same time. But even though Kaoru was smiling through it all, there was a pain in her, one that not even Kenshin could probably understand until she told him her self. Both of us need to say what is deep with in us to our loved ones, both of us...

No matter how long I've been with my Aoshi-sama, I haven't ever told him what happened to my family, why I am living alone, not in real contact with Okina and the Oniwabanshi... it is hard to explain, think, everything involving anything with it.

I remember the way it felt the blood, the hideous laughter, and the smell of death, the rotting smell of my parents as they lay dead on the carpet stained with their blood. And the eyes of the murderer, the glowing red in her eyes as she looked at me-- the five year old child with nothing left in the world but death awaiting for my at the end of the next turn. Her words, telling me that she would come back to me, to finish the job off, when I was more beautiful then I was, and the back of her hand as it caressed my cheek before she left. Leaving me, like everyone else that I loved.

And then I met Aoshi, at a book story, bumping into each other, and then locked into a hug, we hadn't seen each other sense I left the Oniwabanshi, leaving the one I loved and my family.

I felt a hand whip my face of tears that I never knew I had, and found Aoshi looking at me with soft eyes. 

"Aoshi-sa--" I was cut off as he pressed a finger at my lips, silencing me from speaking. He sat down next to me, picking me up and sitting me across his lap and I rested my head against his chest. I was smaller then him, my Aoshi being a tall man sense I could remember, past life included.

"Misao-mine, I love you, and I want to help you... any way I can, if you will let me..."

I froze as the meaning of his simple words struck me. Tears came into my eyes. "She'll come for me one day. I don't want you to get hurt!" I babbled as my tears came down. "She'll kill anyone in her way just to get to me! Said that she'll come back, to finish the job! Killed my parents! Soon she is going to kill me!"

"Shh, Misao-mine, I will protect you don't worr--"

"No! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I wont! As long as you are on the line, I will always have the strength to protect you."

"You mean it?" I whispered, looking up into his eyes, trying to find my answer.

"Yes Misao-mine, I mean it with all my heart and soul." I smiled, and wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a kiss, he returned it.

I found myself a few days later sitting in front of Kaoru, whom I was calling Ryu-kun-- we were out in public-- at a small cafe. Talking about what I had sent in a couple days before to the Demon Hunter Organization, the request of a bodyguard. The feeling that she was near, it wouldn't go away, Aoshi agreed on it as well, as long the bodyguard wasn't male.

"I am going to make up an opposition that you can or can't refuse, for it is not an easy one to go with," she started, looking at me with serious eyes. "It is one-- in other words-- that you can break or make, and either way, I respect your answer. I have a body guard, an impossible to stop body guard, one that will protect, help and serve you until its need is over with-- and even after so, for they remain friends with you for life. I think I should explain, what them is, ne?"

I nodded on response.

"They are a type of shape shifters, a kind that came forth from the chaos of the universe, creating a god in nothing but the shape of a blob, evolving over the years to a new shape, but still the same. When you first except one to be your body guard, they don't just become your protector, but your friend, one you will have for the rest of your life-- this one and more." She stopped and took a sip of her tea, green tea, something she ordered when she got here, also saying that she would pay for it. I had wondered why, it was because of me that she had come to this place; the expenses should've been mine, right? "You will have a new friend who will be there for you through thick and thin. He will always be dependent on you, and you must-- in return-- be a friend to it, be with him until the end... I think I have stressed this point far enough, ne? Meet me at the fountain at Yoshita Park in an hour, I will give you your friend then, but only if you decide to go with it."

Kaoru put some cash on the table and left, I soon followed.

All I can say, is that I meet her there, and gained Miki, my own friend... for life.

End Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Thank you Omochi, for pointing out that I spelled Misao's name wrong… I never really knew that I did… Thank you again. And, again, more about these "friends" they are kinda like a friend that was there for you, though you would never know unless you were able to get them through some kind of loop hole, like Kaoru is doing. They vary in animal, human, mythical and all other sorts of forms. Enny (he won't appear until the 10 chapter) has a glob named Glob. 

Also, if any one out there can help me correct my spelling, cause I can't correct something I don't know how to spell.


	8. Friends and Family

Resident Vampire 

RK doesn't belong to me

Chapter 8: Friends and Family

P.O.V. Shinomiri Aoshi

Family, my family, her family, our family. That is what was then, and now, where tide clash and collide, like the waves hitting the rocks as they clash back into the sea to start over again. A school of fish, a pack of wolves, a flock of birds; weren't they all like s family?

My family, is a big one, full of people, feelings, and the family that was there. Nothing in the world was better then that--except maybe my Misao. I had to laugh softly, going from thoughts of more then one to the thoughts of only one.

The sound of the sea collided around me; different sounds then those in Kyoto, where Okina and the rest of the Oniwabanshi lived. Only me, Misao, Hannya and the others lived in Tokyo, all going to college and getting involved and making anew family, gaining more friends and loved ones then before.

"Aoshi-sama?" said a soft voice--Misao--beside me. I looked over at her, only to be face-to-face with what appeared to be a minx. It had glossy black fur, with almost black-blue eyes and a small black nose that touched mine as the thing reached out towards me. "Aoshi-sama, this is Miki, my--our, new friend. Ryu-kun gave her to me."

By Ryu-kun, I knew she meant Kaoru-san, the girl was strange in some points, but a minx? They were very rare to be seen. The thing crawled onto my shoulder, crawling around my neck as if inspecting my head, staring me in the eyes from time to time. Trying to stare into my soul like the saying goes.

"Ryu-kun said that she will be my body guard. How--at the moment--I don't see, but I think you can tell from her ki, ne? There's a sense of friendliness, and the need for love and family" I paused, for I was trying to catch the thing as it crawled around me, as her words sunk in. I never knew my Misao had the ability to really see the ki of something--anything--in such a manor. 

Maybe it was because I haven't been paying attention to her training, though I always thought I did though. "She likes you."

She--Miki as I recalled quickly--sat down onto my shoulder, reading itself before jumping over to Misao where it sat, snuggled into her arms. "Please tell me that thing won't be spending the night with us." I said. Misao burst into laughter.

I found myself, sometime later, wondering around town on my motorcycle, the speed as I rode making me feel a little but better, from what I wouldn't know--didn't want to either. But I was flying, free like a bird, and that was all that mattered.

That was when I saw Kaoru, coming out of a building, slowly, clutching her side with some strength. I was at a stoplight and parked by the side of the curb as I saw her stumble.

"Are you all right?" I asked, getting to her.

"Hai," she said, but her words were stressed and pain filled them.

"I'm not believing you," I said, her ki was staggering, flickering as her aura would be noted. "I'm taking you to the doctors--I know one who won't ask questions." It wasn't just a statement, but an order.

"Thank you." That surprised me. Her voice held on like normal, but her eyes, they held pain.

"She is going to be fine," the old man said, walking into the room, I hadn't even noticed his ki down the hall. I was getting too used to seeing the old man. 'What she needs is rest--a couple days to the most. A small--but not in any way harmful--amount of poison got into her system, but she should be fine with the antidote that I have given her."

"Thank you," I said bowing respectfully.

"No problem Aoshi-san, she is a friend of yours? I know Misao-chan would be very heart broken if she knew you were double dealing with her."

"She is just a friend, Genzai-sensei... And Misao-mine knows her as well."

"Ah, that is goo. Your friend will be coming out as soon as a nurse helps her dress and all that. She is quite pale as well, needs more sun, that she do--"

"She is a vampire, Genzai-sensei, Kaoru, but Ryu-kun in public."

"Well then, no wonder." The old man walked back down the hall, leaving me to wait.

"Thank you, Shinomori-san," a soft voice said at the hallway. I looked over at her as she came over to me. "I can pay you back later on, not now... just tell me when and thank you again."

With a bow and a small smile, she left. I soon followed.

Why does she try to do this? I look over at Misao as she tries once more to flip... a pancake. The one thing out of several things she likes to eat but can't cook. I sigh, returning to my book.

"Aoshi-sama can you please help me?" Lowering my book, I meet her eyes. Ocean blue-green eyes meeting my ice blue eyes, hers filled with hope.

"I'll show you again," I said with a sigh, putting my back down I got up and went to the frying pan at the stove. Picking up the spatula, I put it in Misao's hand. Wrapping my hand around her's, and showed her how to do it. "Think you have it?"

"Hai!" She tried on her own, with another pancake, and got it right. "Yatta! Thank you Aoshi-sama!"

She gave me a hug--a tight one, but not as much of a bear hug like Okina--before turning back to dinner. Breakfast for dinner was a strange thing, but I was getting used to it.

Going back to my chair, I found Miki sitting quite comfortably on it, reading my book, for it--she--was turning a page. I glared at it, and eyes once more meet mine before turning to the book. This was going to be along night.

Even a minx needs a friend, including Miki, who is a smart friend for Misao "Nothing like a friend forever," my grandmother's words, about her cat. The cat had been with her sense she needed a friend and died with her. Miki, I guess, is Misao's, as Misao seems to be mine. "Friends and family, all you need in life to survive. Friends and family."

End Chapter 8

Chapter 9 and on, third person point of view

Author's Notes: Here is chapter eight, and it seems kind of funny in a way, with Miki-chan bothering Aoshi every second, even reading over his shoulder. And about Aoshi's Grandmother, I had no idea where it really came from, but, it just popped into my mind when I remembered my mom's cats, both grandmother's cats, and my own Ryu-neko, and I think that cats are life time friends and such, so it fits.

Thank you again all my reviewers for reviewing this story, more chapters will come some time soon. 

I fixed the mistakes in this one I could find, so help would be wonderful if people could point out mistakes I've made and didn't find so I could fix them. Thank you.


	9. Things Happen

Chapter 9: Things happen

RK doesn't belong to me.

Third Person point-of-view now and on

Kaoru found herself walking around a old—very, for it was designed like when Japan's first Japanese gardens started, so, very long ago—Japanese Garden. The cool shade, beautiful flowers, trees, bushes and waterfalls and streams filled her with a sense of calm. Miaso had asked her if she had a friend like Miki. Kaoru didn't reply and Miaso didn't push the subject.

"Thank you, Amarutsu, for not making her push it," she whispered. Nanika, her friend, was long sense dead, sense he switched his lifer for her own. A single tear slid down her cheek, but she quickly whipped it away. Nanika had told her not to cry for him, and she wouldn't, despite the fact that he was her friend. "Thank you Nanika, for being there… now, I have someone to take care of as well, my Kenshin." Kaoru smiled sadly.

"Nanika-sama? Retai-sama will see you now," spoke the soft voice of a young girl dressed in a beautiful kimono, but the design noted her as a servant. The girl was also bowing to Kaoru, or Nanika as she was called here.

"Thank you, Mina-san," Kaoru said, bowing back.

She found herself soon enough sitting on her knees, head bowed as Lady Retai drank from her cup of tea. Kaoru wouldn't speak until she was acknowledged.

"Nanika-chan… I had never expected to see you, sense you last said to me that you would only come back to train your powers, not talk," the woman begun, putting her cup of tea down onto a small table. Lady Retai was an old, thin, small and fragile looking woman with long silver-gray hair set in an oriental style hair due. Her kimono was of the finest silk, dyed in magnificent colors and the design was very elaborate. The woman's bright emerald green eyes scrutinized her, eyeing the girl with interest. "The Black Crest is a high form of elemental magic dojo, you being that of water, joined to get it out. After years of training, you left; to join the humans who you love, saying that you would only be back to train—maybe see your friends that you have made here. Tell me why? Why would you come back, for a reason not of training?"

"I was attacked," was all the girl said, waiting for the woman to ask, by whom.

"Attacked? And by who?" The woman asked, even thought she already knew that answer.

"The Black Crest."

"Rebels are back… they are getting to be very well known among those like yourself. Hunting down and attacked, just for the sake of killing those who had left to live among the humans. Killing those who they think are weak, which none of your are. All of you are quite strong; confident enough in your strength and ability to leave this dojo and live with the ones you love. I take pride in ones like you, none of those like the rebels. Show me your right wrist."

Kaoru reached out her wrist, pushing the sleeve of her own kimono out of the way. Retai took the girls hand in her own, using her other hand to trace the kanji of water on her wrist. The kanji glowed a light water blue, and Kaoru winced in pain as what seemed like fire sliced through her body.

"Mina-chan!" The shoji opened and the girl appeared, all silent while bowing. "Get me some weak ward bandages, please."

"Hai, Retai-sama," The girl said, bowing deeper before getting up and doing as she was told. She soon returned, putting the cloth next to her Lady, bowed again and left just as silently as she had come.

"These are weak wards, but the will be strong enough to cover the glow of your sign. I also suggest that you tell Sanosuke-tomodachi and Enishi-tomodachi about your attack." Her words sounded more like an order then a suggestion.

"Yes, ma'am." Kaoru tucked her hand into the sleeve of her kimono.

"Now go, I am tired of all this talk." Lady Retai waved the girl away while sitting back upon her cushion seat, her other hand going to her eyes, as if to cover them.

Kaoru bowed, her head touching the floor, before getting up and leaving her Lady to the darkness.

"Now where did I put that thing?" Kaoru exclaimed, once more searching the sleeves of her kimono, trying to find her cell phone. "Ah ha! There it is!"

She pulled out her phone, small with a silver cover. Pulling out the antenna, she quickly dialed Sanosuke's number. She had promised him long ago to, "when ever she knew something important or anything like that, she would call him first, then call four eyes."

"Hello! You've reached the answering machine of Saraga Sanosuke. Sorry, he can't come to the phone right now, but please leave a message after the beep…BEEP!" The answering machine message hardly got to her, for she started to curse the man when she heard 'answer.'

"Sano! I'm gonna call Enishi if—"

"I'm here Jou-chan! What do you want?" said Sano, his voice all sleepy, even though it was like one in the afternoon.

"The BC Rebels are back," replied Kaoru, looking about herself nervously as she was still at the Black Crest Dojo.

"Nani?! You've got to be joking!"

"I'm not, I was attacked yesterday, um, about 3."

"Did you get hurt?"

"Hai, but it was taken care of." She left out the part about Aoshi helping her; she would tell them the full details latter.

"Good, good, good…call four eyes and set up an emergency meeting with the TH. I can get to the place in say…um, about an hour and a half.

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

They hung up and she dialed four ey—Enshi's number. The day was going to be a long one.

Sano hung up the phone and sighed. Megumi looked up at him, cinnamon eyes staring into his own.

"Sorry kitsune, but it seems like out day in bed has to end," he said, kissing his woman's fore head before getting out of bed—or trying to as least. Megumi had wrapped her arms around Sano's waist. "I have to go kit—"

"What's so important?" she asked, softly.

"The matter of life and death," replied Sano.

"Whose life?" Megumi's arms dropped from his waist.

"Jou-chan's and a whole lot more…"

"What do you mean?" Megumi sat up as well, holding the sheet over her body. "What about Kaoru-chan's life?"

"The BC—Black Crest—Rebels, they're back." Sano pulled on a pair of boxers on while they were talking.

"The Black Crest who?"

"You have a DH meeting today, right? Just tell Hiko-san, 'Black Crest,' and you'll get an answer." He paused as he stood up and looked over at Megumi. "I don't have to leave for an hour… we could do something until then…"

End chapter 9

Author's Notes: DH stands for Demon Hunter. If any one out there's who reads this and goes to Bear Creek High school, notice the BC for the Black Crest and the BC for Bear Creek. I think I put it there to show that I don't really enjoy going to school there… I also added more mystery to mystery, which can be answered easily: they can use magic, of any kind. Element, sub-space pockets, time travel and dimension skipping, in which you need a certain kind of "key" (or in this case, a crystal, a very powerful one) to do so. If any one has any questions on it, ask me in a review or e-mail me and GriffnWing@aol.com. I should be able to answer it.

About the elemental power, a kanji of the element you have appears some where on your body as you get stronger. Kaoru had hers sealed by Retai-sama so she could live about in the human world as she pleases with out being considered weird because the ones who use elemental power tend to forget they can use it and freak people out when they make dancing fire figures in the air. So they ask it to be sealed, and live normally until they want it back for very strong reasons.

Retai-sama calls Sano and Enishi with the tomodachi at the end because it means friend and the two are friends of Kaoru's, so it seems acceptable. So, its like Friend Sano and Friend Enishi.

Kaoru uses the name Nanika because she doesn't want her real name to go around the place, and she is "honoring" so to speak, her "friend" who died a long time ago, his name was Nanika.


	10. Ennysensei: The exevil guy

Resident Vampire

Chapter 10: Enny-sensei: The ex-evil guy

RK doesn't belong to me.

Dr. Shishubushi, or Dr. Shi for short, paced back and forth in a small desert clearing by the great African dunes colored red. The ground was dry and cracked, with dead tress appeared here and there. His hair was a pitch-black color, sweat was glossing off of it, and a pair of midnight blue eyes set behind a pair of silver rimmed glasses. The mans eyes were full of concentration, concern and thinking.

"Glub, I don't understand anything now, with my own self running amuck in Japan…when I am here! Nothing makes sense!" He cried out into the air.

His friend, Glub, was just a glob of purple mess with big eyes, just plain white with a black dot in each. Glub didn't answer, for the man's friend had no way to communicate to anyone, you just had to guess.

"Oh Glub! You are so right!" Dr. Shi ran over and picked the glob up, rubbing his cheek against the thing… which caught on fire. In the quick burst of flame, the doctor's face was covered in soot, Glub looked like a burnt log and they both had the same wide eyes with dots in the middle. The two fell to the ground and Dr. Shi quickly stood up, the soot gone from his face as he looked at his friend and asked it if it was all right. "Oh, thank goodness you are all right! I was afraid for a moment that you had actually gone! You have got to learn to control your flame problem."

The glob did have a problem, his "flame problem" as the doctor had called it. Glub had always had a chemical reaction with in him, setting himself on fire at odd moments. Dr. Shi had never minded it, for the thing was his friend beyond doubt. The man took better care of his friend then he did himself. And that was the truth.

"Now we have to travel, home to the land of Romania, where my Laboratory awaits! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! (He took a deep breath) Hahahahaahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! (Another quick breath) Haha!"

The man stopped laughing, to catch his breath, which he was taking in small quick ones before giving one more long laugh and running into the distance.

Glub just stayed there on the ground, it's form slightly wriggling. The friend did have another problem, he moved barely an inch every hour.

After two long hours to Glub, Dr., Shi came back, bowing to his friend before running off again with Glub in his arms. It had taken him an hour to run to his lab, notice he didn't have Glub and came back in another hour. When he got to his lab, with Glub in his lab coat pocket, three hours had passed. But, unlike he had expected (and he didn't see it in the first place) a light was on.

His lab was a big stone castle, old looking with an eerie looking tower where there flickering yellow light glowed. He paused and looked up at it, being in Africa for three months and then coming home, one didn't expect this…unless the rumors were true about him having a look alike who was doing all this horrible things to the world. All under the name of Dr. Shishubushi Enny (which was his full name) and his sect of vampires. It had to be.

Quietly, he snuck into his castle through the "back door," in which his last "vampire queen" had used to run away long ago. Making his way with soft steps, he made it to the tower in no time.

"Oh master! This is a perfect idea! Becoming Doc and coming back into the world with killings and attacking in the Black Crest!" a girl squealed, the one who had spoken. Her voice all high pitched and squeaky. Dr. Shi winced.

"Down, down Uren, no reason to be so…so…you," said a male voice, the fake doctor. "Dr. Shi has no idea how his name is becoming so well known in the underworld!" Laughter filled the sir; Uren—most likely the name of the girl—shrilled squeals and the fake-doctors deep laughter mixing.

Footsteps, pounding against the stone steps surprised the real doctor and he quickly leaped to the ceiling, using his power to keep him stuck to it. A young man appeared, in black…bondage almost, a leather out fit that fit his dark tanned body. Dark hair, short but in spikes and dark eyes. He quickly went into the room, getting the attention of the other two.

"What is it?" complained the fake doctor, his voice angry.

"The real Dr. Shishubushi is back! He was seen leaving Africa just—"

The real doctor didn't stay to hear the rest; instead he jumped down and ran. His feet hitting the ground still in a soft sound even as he ran to his limit. Death would most likely come to him if he stayed any longer.

"Somebody get him!" yelled out a voice—the fake doctor. The sound ringing in the man's ears. No one came to his call but the two with him, for the castle was as empty as the desert, no life except for the deadly spiders, rats and moss that grew along the cold stone walls.

Dr. Shi reached his destination, a small supposedly ghost town in India, in an hour and a half (he had to make sure he had Glub). This town was where his fellow vampires were, and, hopefully, they didn't follow the fake him.

The silent town did not help him as he walked towards a bar, where light could be seen coming from slits in the wood covering the windows. He knocked on the door in the secret pattern, his eyes having a careless look. A small eye panel opened up and a pair of red eyes looked at him.

"What do you want Dr. Shi?" came the guards voice. Dr. Shi became furious, his eyes promising death. No one—not one of his followers, was allowed to call him Dr. Shi, no formality with saying lasts names.

"Only Enny-sensei, you idiot!" With a powerful leap, he was through the door, one of his hands wrapped around the man' neck and his other in the shape of a fist heading for the other man's head. But, he stopped before it connected. "Scared ya, ne?"

"Enny-sensei!"

"Enny-sensei!" And more cries of his name filled the air as the man was soon next to the one on the bottom of a dog pile made by of a bunch of vampires with a sense of humor.

"Get off of me…!" came his desperate cry, as his hand dug into the wooden floor. It was his only appendage that made it out of the pile. Everyone did so, except for a small vampire girl who was hugging the doctor from behind. The doctor tried not to mind as he got off the one as the bottom—who was currently unconscious. "There is an impostor me at my house!"

"Already looked into sir! He is working with BC Rebels and just yesterday you-know-who got attacked," said a young vampire woman, with a smile. It was amazing how they could do that, act happy even during serious moments.

"Thank you," Dr. Shi said, the woman blushed. By then he had taken the girl off and took Glub out of his pocket.

"The TH are going to fight the BC Rebels! Bring them alive or dead! We're included!" yelled another vampire as he ran into the room from where the door once stood.

"Well, you heard him," Dr. Shi said, dangerously. If it wasn't for Glub bursting into flames once more and the two falling over, his followers would have been scared of him.

End Chapter 10

Author's Notes: Okay, so the gobs name is Glub, I haven't looked back to this chapter sense I printed it out for my Creative Writing teacher months ago. This chapter is like what I would call the comic relieve for all those to come and came. It came to me with intentions of getting to know our enemy and in this case, his sidekick and faithful followers as well. (And Lauren, if you really got into this fic, you should know from Enny-sensei, that the one I named him after is the real enemy. ^.^) 

Also, Kaoru and the others aren't afraid of Enny-sensei any more, it happened to be from Kaoru's escape from his lab that made him from an evil hunk to a kawaii hunk instead. His last "vampire queen" was Kaoru.

I'm still writing the first chapter on how all this happened, it's on my mom's computer so I can't easily reach it without going over there to send it to my dad's house and get it on his computer… it's a complicated matter that I rather not get into. 

Thank you dear reviewers of mine, and please point out errors in spelling and grammar. My family says I'm a great writer, I just need to have help with the spelling and grammar part (thank god for spell check too). 

And I have up to chapter 12 on my dad's computer, and an entire weekend at his house (with no annoying stepfamily) so I should be able to get far in getting things updated.


	11. What now?

Resident Vampire

RK doesn't belong to me

Chapter 11: What now?

Kaoru, Enishi, Sanosuke, Souzou, Katsu and a whole bunch of other people all sat around in a stuffy boardroom, yelling and screaming at each other. No one knew what to do or say, nothing made sense. Tokon--from Dr. Shi's followers--had said that they had an impostor running their group, and her had just managed to get away from being watched by a spy. "The man is from the BC Rebels," Tokon had said, "And everyone is somewhat afraid of him cause he has a temper."

Everything had gotten out of hand though when the question of what they were going do about it came up.

"Every body just shut up!" Souzou yelled, and everyone settled down into their chairs and looked at him. A vein had appeared on the side of his head, showing his head, showing his anger and displeasure on what was going on. "Enishi's idea is a plain and simple. Say it!"

"We fight them, and bring them back. Either alive...or dead."

Megumi walked up to Hiko when she entered the classroom, getting his attention. She just told him Black Crest. The man sighed and told Megumi he would explain it when everyone got there.

"Some one came up to me today, and said Black Crest," he begun, looking about everyone. "And I, to say the least, was surprised even if I didn't show. I don't want to know where they found out about this group, and hope they know what they are getting into to. But, the Black Crest--or BC for short--is a cult, a place where people who have elemental type magic go to train in it. Like a dojo. This dojo-cult has been run by one person and one person alone for thousands of years and no one knows why--her pupils don't ask I am sure--and we don't know why she runs it either."

Megumi's mind went into frenzy, was Sano in this group? What about Kaoru?

"The most I know about the followers is this: either you live there, or you live on earth. Any questions?"

"You don't know anything else about her followers? What happens to them?" asked Megumi.

"No."

"Why tell us this?" asked Saitou.

"So I don't have to repeat it twice. One of these days you are going to find out about them, why not now? Any more questions? No good. Now, lets get one with out regular schedule... Sano, Kaoru and Enishi aren't here?"

"Sano said something about a TH meeting, I'm sure Kaoru-chan and Enishi-san are there as well," said Megumi.

"Is Sano the one who said Black Crest to you?"

"Hai."

"What else did he say?"

"Black Crest rebels and Kaoru-chan's and many others' have their lives on the line."

"Death? Why death?" Kaoru hissed as she sat in darkness, as the black turned to a beautiful garden, not one at the BC dojo, but a different one. "I dislike it."

Kaoru sat down on a rock with a sigh. There was nothing she could do about Enishi's idea, everyone, including her because of the life--voted yes on it...and it was the only one given.

"Damn." Sitting back, she looked up at the sky. She was back at her apartment building, in the garden at the back. It was a beautiful garden, but it didn't have the mysterious feel that the BC dojo had.

Getting up, she went into the building and headed up to her apartment, where she found everything in order. Her couch, small coffee table and flat t.v were all nicely set in place. She liked it small, when it was just for one person. Kenshin's apartment was nice when it came to more then one person. Opening one of the many shoji doors. She came upon piles of clothes. Picking up some leathery black things, she went to the bathroom to change. 

Kaoru came out wearing a long skirt that had two slits along the side, and a vest like shirt that was tied a single string that criss-crossed along the front of her chest. She hated the outfit, but she would need it where she was going. Leather and bondage type clothing was popular. Putting pins in her hair, safety pins in her ears, a spiked dog color with matching brackets on her neck and wrist and a pair of high heeled, up to knee black leather boots. She left.

"Hell," Sano cursed, hitting a tree with all his might, watching it fall.

"Sano, you know you don't have to come with me," said Kaoru as she walked into the forest surrounded clearing. Sano, like her, was wearing black leather. Tight, but not as revealing as the girl.

"No, I'm not letting you go there alone."

"My knight in shinning armor?"

"Haha, very funny."

The two left, there one minuet, gone the next.

"The BC rebels are very dangerous," said Enishi, his form was at the door, leaning against the doorframe, his eyes closed as if in thought. "They just take and take and take. No real reason to do so, but for fun and honor from their leader."

"And what is Kaoru's part in this?" said Kenshin, the red head had been listening, but his senses went haywire when Megumi said Kaoru. 

"She is a part of the BC--but not the Rebels. More of those who wish to be living with everyone they love on Earth, instead of the dimension in which the BC dojo is in."

"How does she and all these others relate to the BC Rebels?" asked Hiko.

"The Rebels want them dead."

"Why should I?" hissed the man, the knife at his throat coming close. 

"Ah, come on Nazika," said Sano, smirking evilly, a single fang appearing.

"Yeah, Nazi-chan, why not?" said Kaoru, knife touching his throat, a thin red line of blood appeared.

"You little bit--" Nazika started, but stopped as the knife stayed where it was.

"Ah, such harsh language to say in front of a lady," Kaoru said, tilting the man's head back, more blood coming forth.

"You're no lady!"

"I'm female, and it is all the same. Now, why don't you be a good boy and give us the info we need."

"So they are after tanuki's life? As well as others?" said Saitou, staying calm despite the news they were getting.

"Hai Kaoru was attacked a few days ago. AS well as spoke with Lady Retai. She and Sano are now getting--"

"Were." Sano cut Enishi off as he showed up at the door. The leather was gone, replaced by his somewhat normal attire. "And we got it, though Nazika was being stubborn, like always." He held up a folder, packed with papers. "We got several copies. One for Jou-chan, one for me, one for you, one for the TH, one for Dr. Shi... and I am instructed to give one to Hiko."

"Why me?" asked Hiko.

"Trust me, several people will be wanting BC Rebels dead, and all of you will need to know how to handle them." Sano handed Enishi the folder in his hand before giving one to Hiko and sitting down next to Megumi.

"Where's Kaoru?"

Kaoru scrubbed herself with the wash cloth, practically taking off skin. She hated visiting Nazika, especially when she was trying to see how long she could last without blood. Sides, his castle smelled like the dead, really. The man always had dead bodies in all the closets! A shudder went down her spine as she remembered now she found that out. Snapping herself out of that thought, she continued to wash herself.

"Home, most likely taking a bath," Sano answered. "Probably won't feel clean for a while. I don't"

"You aren't leaving until this meeting is over," Hiko said, glaring at his student. Kenshin just wished time would go by faster.

End Chapter 11

Author's Notes: Sano and Kaoru did a dimension hop, and if any didn't get the pun of _Nazi_ka's name, he's a German. And he doesn't all to like following Kaoru's "orders" because he's a sexist and hasn't liked her sense she beat him in a game of… old maid (he didn't really want to fight a girl). The dimension they went to is pretty much a dark one, where Kaoru in that world is kinda like a "dog" that obeys it master because of two reasons 1) she loves him (even if he's like Battousai 24/7 and sometimes beats her) and 2) he owns her, really. It was the fight to get out of this dimension that involved no actual fighting, just games. Thank you for reviewing, and if you have any questions, ask me in a review or e-mail me at GriffnWing@aol.com.


	12. Nami, Nina?

Resident Vampire

RK doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 12: Nani, Nina? 

Kenshin found himself listening to what was being said and watching the clock. Kaoru had given him a key to her apartment when they were first there a couple days ago. Finally, the clock struck four and he was up out of his seat like everyone else.

"Please, for those of you who have assignments for tonight, be careful," said Hiko as everyone left his classroom. He sighed, they would be careful, or suffer the consequences. Quickly leaving the room, Kenshin went to his car and left.

Kaoru got dressed, in a pair of pajama shorts and tank top that was blue with raccoons as a design. She did like the creatures, and Nanika's favorite animal was a raccoon, as long as a hunter didn't shoot him. Taking the cushions off the couch, she took out the bed. Getting blankets and two pillows from one of the closets, she knew she would be getting a guest—a welcome guest—that day. One who would want to stay, even if she was asleep for most of the time. She was tired, even though she had gotten a somewhat good sleep the night before.

Setting down on the edge of her bed, she turned on the TV, soon enough finding an old movie that she liked. Getting up, she went to the door just in time to see Kenshin and smile.

Sano looked around the bar with a blank look. Vampires were lying upon vampires, all spread out across the first floor and the balcony of the second floor, all sleeping with the occasional snore. "Hey, Tokon! You in here?" he was whispering as he walked over and around the bodies, trying to find either Tokon or Dr. Shi. Any body not in his group of followers had to call him Dr. Shi or Enny-sensei. Mostly those from the TH called him Dr. Shi, while his followers called him Enny-sensei. "You too, Dr. Shi?"

"Huh?" Dr. Shi's voice said as the man sat up, the same vampire girl from before still wrapped around his waist. "Oh, hello Sano. What may I have this honor of… whatever! What do ya want?"

"We have info on you impost—" before Sano could finish, Dr. Shi had the folder and was reading it, the girl still held on to him. A burst of flame brought both attentions to Glub, who was sitting on the bar. "Can I hold 'em?"

"Sure, just be careful," said Dr. Shi, returning to the info. Glub was just fine. Sano walked to the bar, careful of those he was stepping over and through.

"Hey Glub! How you been doing?"

No answer.

"Good, good. Jou-chan will be glad to here that. She says hi. I'll tell her that. Any way, I have to go. Dr. Shi, that information is yours to keep."

"Thank you." Dr. Shi appeared by them, sitting on the bar, still reading the information and the girl gone from his waist.

"See ya!" Sano left, not wanting to go back any tome soon, for they were all sleeping in broad day light. Wasn't that just a little strange?

Enishi sighed as he slumped into the cushions of his couch, half expecting to have a tiger cub some and sit on his lap with bright eyes. His friend, long ago having to stay with Chester in Australia…he sighed. Missing the thing was common to him, and Molly.

Miki jumped into the air and caught the small treat Misao had given her. The girl giggled as the minx ate the tide bit. Aoshi just looked up from his papers before going back to them. The two were starting to become good friends, even though it was barely a day when they had first met each other. The "icicle" was just starting to warm up.

'They said Dr. Shi's impostor was the one who killed my family,' thought Yahiko, shocked still as he slowly made his way home. Tsubame, who was not far behind him, looked on with concern eyes. She hoped that what ever would happen ion the future, Yahiko and everyone else she knew and loved would be all right.

No one would know that as they all thought and did as they would any day, the Fake-Dr. Shi was planning his final attack.

"Uren! Get your ass in here!" the fake-Dr. Shi commanded and the blond, somewhat pudgy girl came scurrying into the tower.

"Yes, Dr.—"

"Don't call me that! My real name please," he said, his green eyes glowing dangerously as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Hai, Nina, what may I do for you?"

"Get Mr. Bigallsworth."

"Right on it sir!" Uren said, giving a peace sign and a smile before literally bouncing off. She soon returned, dragging the young man who carried the news about Dr. Shi's leaving Africa when he was in the castle. "Here you go sir!" She dropped Mr. Bigallsworth in front of Nina.

"You two know why I am doing this?" he asked, getting silence. "I'll take that as a no. I am trying to find the strongest water mage on this planet that is a male—if I wanted female, I would go after the one who Dr. Shi's followers call the 'Vampire Queen.' But no, it has to be male to work. For with him, I will be able to fuse his power into my body and have control of all the water in the world! Do you know who this boy is?" Again, all he got was silence. "Mouji Yahiko."

Down under, in Australia, a young man with chocolate colored hair and eyes looked up at the blue sky and sighed. It didn't matter if it was night or day, something was wrong, enough to make it not seem that way. Chester was his name, breeding friends was his game, for nothing made him happier then doing exactly that.

Jen looked at him from where she sat on the front porch, her turquoise eyes full of concern. The small tiger cup buy her side, drinking out of her water bowl suddenly stopped, and backed away from it in fear. Turning, it ran swiftly into the soft area of trees where she vanished, going back to her friend. Both Chester and Jen noticed that and quickly ran to the phone.

Sano rubbed his eyes of sleep with a yawn; Enishi had woken up three, even though he meant two. And three were sitting on Kaoru's couch watching him pace, his movements followed by a tiger, while Molly was in the kitchen getting tea. Kaoru was trying mot to fall asleep as Kenshin held her.

"Why wake us up Enishi—thank you—just so you could pace," said Sano, pausing to take a sip of warm tea from a cup Molly had given him, the reason for the thank you.

"Tora and I both feel it, this thing is happening and it has to do with this Nina guy who was posing as Dr. Shi," replied Enishi.

"Why don't we get Chiki, and see Misao and Miki. Maybe once we see how they all act, we'll get an answer," suggested Kaoru.

"Good idea, but its now four o'clock in the morning, you might want to check in this Misao latter in the morning," said Molly, setting her couch. Tora jumped into her lap.

"Sano can get Chiki-chan and somebody can see Misao and Miki in the morning," said Kaoru as she continued to sip her warm tea.

"If we talk to Chester—" Sano was cut off as the phone rang. Getting out of Kenshin's lap, Kaoru walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Kaoru! Tora is gone!" came the panicked voice of Chester.

"She is with Enishi right now," she replied. In the background Sano groaned and said it was Chester.

"Good…listen, all of them are acting up. We have a bat that is bouncing up and down across the floor."

"Calm down; we are looking into that right now."

"Good…I got to go, bat catching. Bye."

"Bye." They hung up and Kaoru but the phone back. "It was Chester, he says that everyone over there is acting up. A bouncing bat even." Kaoru sighed as she went back to Kenshin's welcomed hold.

"My guess it that where going to have to visit Nazika again," said Sano with a groan. "Twice in two days is not my idea of fun."

End Chapter 12

Author's Notes: And this is where the chapters will split from old to new, I never had any real hold of the old ending, it just came (I did like, 9 copies of chapter 14 but the stupid school computer wouldn't let me even have just one of them to keep until I got it done during school, I think). Chester and Jen take care of the "Friends" because they have a lovely farm out in the middle of no where in which they take care of the wild, and non-wild, ones they have collected. The Demon Hunter Organization actually pays them to do this; as well as other Demon centered Organizations that know of the "friends". Sano's "friend" is named Chiki, and Enishi's is named Tora.

If anything else is really confusing, you should the next chapter, the new one will be a lot better then the old one, which had twists and turns every which way. Also, Kenshin's "friend" will show up in the next chapter, a cute little dragon who's name I cannot remember at the moment. ^.^ But on a good note, you will be having a lot to read with this set of chapters, and maybe a the new chapter 13 coming up, and maybe other "new" chapters as well. Thank you to those who are reading and reviewing, and think of this, ask in a review a question on this fic, and I will answer as soon as I can.


	13. Things get more complicated, or not old ...

Resident Vampire

RK doesn't belong to me

Chapter 13: Things get more complicated, or not

Mouji Yahiko twisted and turned, not able to get any real rest as horrid images of his family floated through his head. The was their bodies were bloody and cut up, blood everywhere as a pair of green eyes—bright green eyes—stared at him, full of evil

He woke with a start, covered in sweat, his bed floating in a sea of water. Yahiko looked around himself, fear and all other feeling crossing through him as he and his bed continued to float. The small thought of thanking the Gods that it was a western bed and not a futon crossed his mind, but he just wanted to be home. And then, there he was—home. 

Falling back into his bed, he just stared at the ceiling, and a pair of crystal blue eyes. He passed out, going into a dreamless sleep.

Kaoru knew who they were after, her small brat of a student from the past. The strongest male water mage. Water was a thing that humans and animals couldn't live without. Control it and you control a lot. But the question was: how was she going to convince him that he needed to hide. No Tokyo Samurai would run and hide; it would hurt their pride. And knowing Yahiko, he had a lot of pride.

"Shit," she whispered. She would find him, and make him go see Nanika through time travel and force him to stay until everything was okay. She didn't want him to get hurt—Tsubame too. Both would go.

As she had thought, convincing Yahiko to come with her was hard, but with a gentle persuasion from Tsubame and they were ready to go. Kaoru took them to 1999 AD, when she was traveling trough time long ago on this whacked out adventure she got a head ache from when ever she even tried to think about it. Nanika was there at the time, willing to take on the two and bring them to "The home of the Giant Rat,'" or as what he called it. This got reactions, but not in a good way. The Kaoru from the future, hit him aside the head, finally fed up with having to have a total of three times of hearing him call Disney World that. With that over and a satisfied grin, she went on to finish the rest of what she planed to dot that day.

Going back farther in time with her dimension crystal, Kaoru went to fetch Kenshin's small dragon friend, Kuku. The red dragon with color changing eyes was dancing among the waves as the Kenshin from the time sat on the beach watching him.

"You've come for Kuku, ne?" the red head said, not even looking up to see who it was, just knowing.

"Hai…"

"Take care of him… and my second sword," the man got up and took one of his two swords that hung from his belt. In this time, a small blade for a second sword wasn't very common, two were. And it just happened that this past life of Kenshin only used sakabatous. "I'm sure my future self will need one. Kuku! Come on! Its time for you to go!"

The small dragon came flying on over to them, and upon seeing Kaoru went to hug his friend good bye, who just replied in a soft voice that they would be seeing each other again, even through time. The past life of Kenshin handed Kaoru Kuku's silver ball with a sad smile before walking back towards the small dojo like home he lived at.

Going back to her own time with Kuku in chirping tow, she went to India, to get a certain Dr. Shishubushi Enny. The man would be a vital part of their plan.

"What do you want?" he said, his voice full of edginess, it looked like he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the other night.

"We need your help," replied Kaoru, politely.

"And what are you doing?"

"Were going to take care of Nina, but we need to have a strategically meeting first."

"I'll come, but only if I can take care of Nina."

"Deal." The two shook hands on it. Kuku was sitting next to Glub on the counter, and didn't expect the fire blast that came his way, but when he recovered, he started to do tricks in the air for the mass of blob.

They made it to Hiko's classroom in time, Kaoru giving a happy Kuku and the sakabatou to Kenshin before he even had time to ask. With that, the meeting got underway, despite the evil feelings being sent Dr. Shi's way.

End Chapter 13

Author's Notes: I like the new copy of chapter 13 better then the old one, and I just started the new one… Again, Kaoru isn't really afraid of Enny-sensei, well, because this Enny-sensei has a slight mental problem after natural lighting shocked him while he was soaked with rain.

Thank you all my reviewers, it's the reason I'm updating this up so often, while I get the chance… my dad's computer only has to up to chapter 13. And I'm afraid it will take me longer the other chapters up because I'm going to have to type both the old and new ones up, so I'm updating while I can with out any hassle. You'll get a longer AN in the new chapter 13.


	14. A Slight Problem new ch 13

Resident Vampire

RK doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 13 new: A slight problem

Humming, a young girl walked the busy streets of Tokyo with out a care in the world, and not really paying attention to the people around her, the reason she didn't notice someone following her. She really had no reason to care about them, she was the strongest female vampire on the planet, and the strongest male, well he was out of the race for the tittle of strongest, being insane and all… She sweat dropped as she waited for the light to change as she headed for the office building she worked at. 

The girl was young in looks; her long black hair held back in two French braids tied in black ribbons, large blue eyes, and small in height. But underneath it all was a woman who packed a punch and one who was over 200 hundred years old. The two ids she carried showed her vampire and human sides, the Kamiya Kaoru, born in the 1800s and turned into a vampire during the Meji Era and the Tsuni Ryu, the 18 year old who looked to young for her age.

A cold wind blew and Kaoru hugged her self as the cold air got through her jacket, it was time she got a new one to replace the thin, ratty one she had on. Some part of her mind told her that all she had to do was think about what Kenshin liked doing to her to keep warm, and Kaoru shook her head to make it go away, a light blush coming upon her face.

Coming upon a stoplight, she went to push the button that would signal crossing, when a hand reached out and touched it. Kaoru looked at the hand, not really believing what she saw, sure, it was just a hand, but something about it didn't seem right, for, it was a pale green, and fungus laced the knuckles and finger joints like a fuzzy forest green hair. And this hideous odor surrounded the owner of the hand, a thick musty odor that was mixed with rotting flesh and an old smell. 

She stepped involuntary as the smell filled her sense; it seemed to have the same effect on the other people wanting to cross the street as well. Looking up, she saw his face beneath his big floppy hat, and saw the rotting flesh, skin and meat pieces missing and hanging from the white skull. 

People were starting to cross the street and Kaoru ran into the crowd, saying sorry and excuse me, and I'm late as she bumped into people as she tried to get away from the zombie that was following her. No matter how fast she ran, he was right there behind her, walking casually. She passed the big, tall building of International Science and Technology, the place she worked, not wanting the people inside to be caught as well by the dead body behind her. Kaoru ran to the vacant lot not far away instead, knowing that she would be able to open a time portal, and get to a time where Kuku would be. He said that if she needed any help, to just drop by and call for him--she prayed that he would keep his promise, for he often forgot about things. 

Getting there, she took of the crystal necklace she wore, the crystal was a long and thin diamond shape and a bluish color. Concentrating her power, she slashed the air, a white portal appearing where she swept the crystal. Looking back, she saw the zombie break into a run as it noticed what she going to do. Taking a deep breath, she jumped into it, thinking only about the time she wanted, the zombie following her. 

Yahiko resisted the urge to tell Tsubame to turn the old song she was listening to off. The song, Carly Simon's "You're so Vain." It was a good song, considering that it was made in the late 1900's, he didn't really remember at the moment. It was on a CD she had put in to his car's CD system, and it was all hit songs from the late 1900s, Mustang: Reborn to Rock, was the name of it. When the song ended, she changed it to "Heart Breaker" by Pat Benatar. By that time, they made it to there high school and parked. 

Getting out, they headed over to the group of other students by the big yellow school bus. It was a school trip to International Science and Technology, for people who wanted to go into that field. Yahiko had dragged Tsubame with him to the sign up sheet, not really wanting to go alone. 

Signing in, the got onto the bus, getting the seats by the side emergency exit. When every who wanted to go got on, they left, traveling into town slowly because of all the early morning traffic and pedestrians.

When the bus stopped and everyone got off, Yahiko and Tsubame spotted Kaoru, running as a cloaked man followed her, and they shared one thought--go help her. Sneaking off, they followed her, but they to where followed by another cloaked man, who had taken all the elemental energy from those who were on the school trip. 

They got to the lot just in time to see Kaoru and the cloaked man jump into what appeared as a rip in the air, full of bright, blinding white light, then it was gone. They had to cover they're eyes as it vanished, the light filling the area. The two stared dumbly at the place the two once where, not believing their eyes. 

A smell, the same hideous smell that surrounded the zombie that followed Kaoru, was there; surrounding them as the cloaked figure came up behind them. They turned and stared at the figure as it took of its cloak, showing the rotting figure of a dead male. All green, fungus covering him, and pieces of his flesh and skin hanging off of him, even some of it gone from sight, showing bones. 

Tsubame felt like she could barf, the sickening feeling was also in Yahiko's mind as they looked away. 

"Give me Element Energy!" He cried out, reaching with both hands to the teenagers, repeating the command over and over. It reached out for Tsubame, but Yahiko quickly pulled her back away from him, standing in front of the girl he loved. 

"You're not getting her!" Yahiko said, a new feeling running through his veins as he held out his hands. With out even knowing what the heck it was he was doing, a small spell came into his mind, and automatically, a blast of watery-blue energy came out of his out hands, vaporizing the zombie upon contact. 

Yahiko sank to the ground, watching the balls of light that started to leave the area, having come from where the zombie once stood. The balls of light were elemental energy, and it was now going back to its original owner. He felt tired as he watched them leave, falling to the ground as Tsubame screamed, though no one heard it, falling to the ground with him.

Kaoru felt the time winds rip at her body, but concentrated only on the time she wanted, fighting the urge to scream out in pain. Soon enough, it stopped, as she landed hard on the ground, the zombie also did, not far from where she was. The fall was hard enough, and her arm hit the ground first, bones breaking, but healing from her vampire blood. She thanked the gods that none of the poison from the last fight she was in with one of these zombies was left in her system, or she wouldn't have healed at all; the human way of healing would then have been used instead. 

Scrambling to her feet, she cried out into the air, "Kuku! Help! Please!" She looked at the zombie as it got up, coming towards her despite the body parts that would have been broken and send any alive person into the hospital with critical injuries. Now all she had to hope for was that Kuku had heard her cry of help and was coming. 

The zombie lashed out at her with one arm, and she ducked, sending out her own punch, hitting what seemed to be a metal plate. Her knuckles crushed under the force, but healed as well as her arm had. Deciding not to do that again, she would stick to just evading the attacks the zombie was sending at her, and trying to knock it of its feet. 

She found her chance, and did so. Going to the ground for a sweep kick, she sent the zombie into the air, just in time for what seemed to be a whirlwind to come and set fire to the zombie. Several balls of light filling the air before vanishing to their own time to be back with their owners. The "whirlwind" landed on the ground, turning to a small, well-built man with a red mohawk and tanned skin. 

"You called Mistress?" he asked, violet eyes wide and smiling. 

"Thank you," Kaoru said with a sigh.

"Can I come with you? Please! Pretty please with a cherry on top? I promise to be good, and Master said if you came, I could go because its SO boring hear sense master got married to one of your past lives, and I can join up with him in the future with his reborn form! Please?" Kuku begged, his eyes gaining tears as he kneeled before his mistress. Kaoru thought for a moment, deciding it would be good to have a few more "friends" about, and Kenshin's was one that would serve and help both of them.

"All right."

"Thank you!" The man turned into a small, skin, and long, black dragon and wrapped its body around her neck in a tight motion, not wanting to let go. Sighing, she headed back to her own time, and when she got back to the vacant lot, she found the unconscious forms of Yahiko and Tsubame. Rushing over to them, she made sure they were both breathing, and Kuku noticed the fallen cloak of the zombie that attacked the two teenagers. It was like the one the zombie that attacked Kaoru wore. 

"What are we going to do about those two?" Kuku asked as he settled on his hind legs on Kaoru's shoulder, a claw holding onto her ear. 

"Take them to the place I have at Retai-sama's dimension, they will be at peace there. And I want you to go and inform Sano or Enishi about what I am doing so they know where these two are. Then you go find Kenshin, okay?" Kaoru said, looking the dragon in its violet eyes as it shook its head yes before flying off. Kaoru looked at the two before sighing once more as she went about her task.

"Are you sure they haven't gotten back yet?" Sano asked Tae as he tried to calm the woman down. He had barely caught what she first said and asked her to repeat it when she started to go on and on about the listening skills of men while explaining. He understood it the second time, Yahiko and Tsubame hadn't returned from the field trip they went on 6 hours ago. They should have been home by now (Kuku-chan, the dear dragon was having a hard time trying to find either Enishi or Sano, but he did find Molly). 

"Yes! You can go and check for your self! The car is even in the parking lot of the high school to!" Tae exclaimed, then blinking as she saw a blond woman running over to them, what looked like a dragon hanging on her shoulder.

"Miss! They are all right!" She said, a little breathless as she stopped by them. "Yahiko and Tsubame, they are fine. Kaoru is looking after them."

"And how would you know Molly?" Sano asked, knowing her voice but not looking over at the young woman to see Kuku on her shoulder, looking quite like the hero at the moment.

"Look at her shoulder, baka," muttered Enishi as he rolled his eyes. Only he wasn't really surprised to see the dragon there, though Kenshin looked somewhat confused, like he knew the dragon, but couldn't quite place how he knew it. Sano did as Enishi said and just stared at the dragon who was observing the group before he jumped of Molly's shoulder and flew over to Kenshin, wrapping his body around the man's neck, not wanting to let go.

"Kuku…?" the man muttered, followed by an "oro" for the lack of air getting into his lungs. The dragon seemed to sense it and loosened his hold, and moved to the man's shoulder, standing up on it while holding his ear for balance. 

"Yep! Kenshin, that is your 'friend', a small dragon," said Sano, suddenly wondering when he would be able to get Chiki

"A dragon, how appropriate," whispered Akira to Tomoe who nodded her head in agreement. A small roar from the tiger behind them signaled that it agreed as well. They two were startled for a moment as they turned around to see a small tiger cub who bounded over to Enishi, jumping into the man's arms. "And again, how appropriate." Tomoe could only agree.

"Hey, Sano, this may be strange… but does your "friend" happen to be some sort of…chicken?" asked Megumi, noting the look of surprise at her question.

"She's the cutest baby chick in the world," was the reply.

"And when do I get to meet…"

"Chiki."

"Chiki?"

"I was going to go get her when Tae here came, and now that we know that they're fine, I can do just that."

"She's probably with my Mistress by now," said Kuku, his voice somewhat getting every one, it was so deep for such a little creature. "And she wanted you to go see her at Retai-sama's. Sides, you left her with Mina-chan to take care of, after all, she had to take care of chickens on her papa's farm before Retai-sama got her."

"You are right, so I guess we're heading there."

"And I'm going with you," said Tae, a determined look on her face. "If my two charges are there, then I'm going too."

"Then I guess we'll all be going… you too Enishi-tomodachi." Sano glared at Enishi as he had started to back away from the group. "Trust me, I don't want to go either, the old hag-sama is a pain in my ass too."

Most just looked at him, surprised once more, only this time, it was the way he was talking about Retai-sama, the leader of the Elemental Dojo… it was like he didn't really like the woman.

"I don't," Sano said, as if guessing everyone's thoughts. "She's just an old croon that knows a lot of shit that has to do element magic and her students just happen to feel bound to her for life for helping them get control of something that shouldn't really be messed with because it can be very dangerous."

"Sano-tomodachi?" squeaked Kuku, looking at the man with whirling violet eyes. "My mistress wouldn't really like it if you delayed your visit there because of all this talking."

"Don't ever call me '-tomodachi' again! You got that weasel?" Sano hissed, his eyes showing anger as the dragon gulped and hid into Kenshin's hair. "And yes, I suppose you are right."

"You don't like being called that, do you? You too Enishi?" Tomoe asked, looking her brother and Sano over closely, noting that they both shook their heads yes.

"Retai-sama calls us that," Enishi said, "And neither of us really like the nick name, but she thinks it fits us nicely. 

"Well, I have to agree if you two didn't train under her, but it wasn't very nice of you to yell at the poor dragon like that," Megumi said, glaring at her roster head with fire in her eyes as she stood up for the still trembling and hiding in Kenshin's hair dragon. "Now say you are sorry."

"I'm sorry Kuku," Sano said, not in a sorry way.

"Like you mean it!"

"I'm very sorry Kuku-chan, will you forgive me?" this time it came out more like he meant it and the dragon popped out and shook its head yes before settling back down on Kenshin's shoulder. "Now, we can go."

They found themselves on the beach, a small Japanese style house not far up the dune by the edge of a lush green forest. On its porch sat Kaoru and an old woman, and at the beach were Yahiko and Tsubame. The water was moving not only its original doing, but something was making it do twists and turns, shooting up in the air, making it do twister like motions and going back to the rest of the ocean.

Sano noticed that Kaoru was talking to Retai-sama, so it wasn't the girls doing, so it had to be either Yahiko or Tsubame. 

"Its Yahiko!" Kaoru called out to them, waving for them to join her and the old woman on the porch. Kuku flew ahead of them, bowing in the air before the lady before settling upon Kaoru's shoulder. "He can use water magic."

They went over the two. Sano, and those who knew who the woman was bowed before her, the others following suit when they saw the glare Sano sent them. "For those who may not know me, I am the one they call, Retai-sama, and I expect everyone of you to call me only that, got it Sano-tomodachi?" the lady said, glaring at Sano for a moment before she looked about the other faces until her eyes landed on the two at the waters edge. "And in case you are wondering, it wasn't I who taught the young man to make those tricks."

"Would any one like some tea?" Kaoru asked, wanting to speak before Retai-sama called her Nanika, she didn't really want that name to go around.

"I would like some more, dear," said Retai-sama as other shook their heads yes as well. 

"Hey Busu! We want some too!" called Yahiko as he and Tsubame came up to the house from the shore. 

"You have to say please, Yahiko-chan," Kaoru hissed in reply.

"Young man, you will give your elders the respect they need while you are in my presence," Retai-sama said, her voice and air demanding respect as she looked Yahiko in the eyes with her own emerald green ones.

"Yes ma'am," Yahiko said as he shrunk back behind Tsubame. Kaoru went into the house to get the tea, Kuku jumping to the porch to look up at the old woman with huge eyes.

"Please, tell me your names, and what you would like me to call you, not counting those I already know."

"Kuku! Call me Kuku-chan in this form and my female form, but Kuku-kun in male form," said Kuku, as he popped up behind Kenshin as he scrambled onto the red head's shoulder.

"Himura Kenshin, call me Kenshin." 

"Tanaki Megumi, anything is fine really, except for kitsune."

"Mikamichi Misao! Misao-chan is just fine!"

"Shinomori Aoshi, Shinomori-san is quite all right."

"Kiyosato Tomoe, call me Tomoe."

"Kiyosato Akira, Akira is all right with me." 

"Hiko Seijirou, Hiko-sama."

"Sekihara Tae, call me Tae please."

Retai-sama looked them all over, making notes in her head about what element they used and personal notes on the person as they said their names out loud for her. Years of study under scholars from all across the world in which subjects varied from thing to thing, she knew much, but unlike Kaoru, she used it when very she spoke to a person, her aura showing it as much as her soul did. 

"Very well, oh--"

"Papa!" cried out a girl's voice and attention was diverted to the form of a five-year-old girl running over to them. She had brown hair and eyes that matched Sano's perfectly.

"Chiki!" Sano cried out, and caught the girl in a hug as she made it too him. Megumi was the one who was surprised the most, this was Chiki, but she called him "papa" like he was her dad or something.

"She thinks Sano-tomodachi is her father," said Retai-sama, sipping some of the tea from the cup Kaoru had handed her as she appeared with a tray of tea, cups and small cookies to eat with it. She passed cups out, and put the tray of sweets in reach of everyone as they sat on small pillows she brought out in a semi circle around Retai-sama. When she was done, she sat down next to Kenshin, resting her head on the shoulder that Kuku wasn't on. "I imagine that you are all confused on what is going on, but I can tell you something: this Nina is after elemental magic, and is going after both those who have trained it and haven't. He is using these zombie like creatures to get to it.

"Why he wants it, I'm not all to sure, for there is many different reasons, but one that stands out the most, is that he is going mostly after those who posses the element of water. You have to destroy the zombies to release the magic, and it isn't a very good idea to do it near a mind reader, for they will get the memories of the life the zombies once lived. It would also be a good idea, if you had your personal 'friend' with you, it will be easier in both getting rid of the zombies and those under Nina."

"But, aren't those who serve Nina part of your dojo?" asked Tomoe.

"Yes, but I have no pride in them any more after they turn tides and believe that they should be the ones who have all my honor because they didn't leave my dojo to live among those they love," Retai-sama said. Kaoru clenched Kenshin's hand after Retai-sama had spoken, knowing that one of those Nina's kind was after was her, but pride also filled her, for she was with the ones she loved, and proud of it. "And, so, I have pulled a few strings, and you are all getting your 'friends' returned to you, they may stay permanent if the gods decided it to be."

All at once, several different kinds of creature filled the air. A black fox named Kity came to Megumi, and a small wolf pup named Fang went to Akira. A humming bird named Mimi went to Tomoe, a parrot went to Tae, its name Gini, and a proud eagle named Omni went to Tsubame. A snake slithered--who goes by the name Hiss--up to Aoshi, and a blue dragon named Rich went to Hiko. Last but not least, a black creature that had no real form, with two, bright blue, diamond shaped eyes walked up to Yahiko, its name--Tsua.

"I'll get more tea," Kaoru said, fighting back tears as she picked up the tray and headed into the house.

"I'm sorry, but my strings couldn't get me Nanika back," Retai-sama soft enough so only the girl heard her as she passed. Kaoru just shook her head softly, trying not to cry in front of every one as her throat clenched with the need to start crying. "I tried." 

Kaoru hurried along into the small kitchen, finally letting her tears drop. Nanika… he was more then just a "friend" he was her brother, in more ways then one, and she missed him. She remembered cursing him to hell along with a dozen different things after he died for leaving her, life just wasn't the same any more.

"Oh, come on, no need to cry for you know," said a soft and gentle voice from the past. A hand reached out and brushed her cheeks free of teardrops as she looked into a pair of blue eyes that matched hers perfectly. Every part about him matched her: height, wait, build, hair and eyes, the only thing that didn't match was their sex.

"You're actually here…" Kaoru whispered.

"The people up stairs decided to let me come for this one, but about the staying, its being decided like the others, cause you know, I am dead." He smiled and in a quick flash, he was a small baby raccoon and he was climbing up her body, resting his front paws on her shoulder as he looked behind her to look at Kenshin and Kuku. 

"This is Nanika," Kaoru said, turning around so that she was facing the two. She was mostly explaining to Kenshin for Nanika and Kuku were soon talking to each other in squeaks, chirps and hand motions so the other two in the room wouldn't understand them as they stood on the floor.

"The reason you were so sad?"

"Yes… he died a long time ago… and I thought…" Kaoru felt like crying again as Kenshin wrapped her in his arms, comforting her with soft words. She felt a small animal body wrap it self around her leg, and looked down to see Nanika.

"It seems like her doesn't want to leave you again," Kenshin whispered, and Kaoru had to agree. "Now, how about we get that tea and go back to the other?"

"Yeah, Nanika, I need you to let go," Kaoru said to the raccoon attached to her leg. He didn't respond, just stayed where he was. She sighed, and went about making more tea; it wasn't the first time he had decided to do this to her…but all the other times it was just to annoy her, but this time it was somewhat of an endearment. 

The final fight would be soon, and she had to be ready, they all had to be ready for the fight ahead, for they weren't all to sure how it would work out. Staying on their toes would be the best idea if anything at all. As well as getting more people to join them in their quest, and that's where Enny-sensei and his group came in, saying they would help. Nothing else could be done in trying to get ahead of Nina, they would just have to try their best and defeat Nina and his minions. 

End New Chapter 13

Author's notes: 

Isis: Kaoru was a vampire sense the Meji Era, she just got turned to look younger, and she's more then about 256 years old, which is pretty much a long time to look 14.

Fivi: thank you for reading my fic, I'm glad you love it.

Omochi: Thank you for pointing out things to me, but, alas, I can't spell to save my life… Kaoru got poisoned when she was attacked in the building, which Kaoru will have a flash back of in the next chapter, along with a memory of what she was told about Zombie Blood and how you can use it for both good and bad. Genzai-sensei remembers her, and why shouldn't he remember his past life, every one else seems to, why shouldn't he? I've tried people to proof read my work, but I don't really like it, for some strange reason, I just don't. About the hazy parts for you, just say in a review where you don't get things, and I'll try to fix it as soon as I can to make it less hazy, unless its on the first 3 chapters or so, they are all on my mom's computer, and she lives all the way across town…

This is my longest chapter yet about 10 pages on word, and its not even double spaced, maybe its like this because I've had more time to work it out and such, make it better then the other… who knows. At least I wasn't stressed for time like last time. Any comments, suggestions and notes one where I may have spelled words wrong or gotten bad grammar, please say in a review so I can try to fix it up and make it better. Again, I can't spell to save my life… unless I have a dictionary, but I don't have a cool where that went.

This will be the last chapter(s) until I can get to my mom's house, where I can type in the old and new chapters for 14-the epilogue, but I don't know if I will have enough time or so, school starts on Tuesday… But, maybe I might get to a computer in a classroom and see the old chapters and be able to update those chapters that way and the new ones at my mom's. All we/I can do is hope and pray.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	15. Fight! old chapter 14

Resident Vampire

RK doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 14 old: Fight

Chills wouldn't leave her as she walked the dark corridors of Dr. Shi's castle. The memories of long ago fresh in her mind. Kaoru wrapped her arms around her self, pausing on a wall, only to freeze as she heard breathing other then her own. Looking over the corner, her eyes met dark ones, and the two people went back to the wall before getting ready for a fight

Kensin and Kuku, got the roof of the place. Free to fresh air, and no enemies, for only Uren, Nina and Mr. Bigallsworth were all inside, and not out. But, the two were having their own problems, ghosts. Being that weren't alive criss-crossed in front of them, a few even looked at the begins that hid in the shadows. Those two were scared.

Misao and Miki looked around the library, feeling both bored and scared. The feeling of dread was coming to her, faster then before.

"Well, well, isn't it the little brat who I long ago swore I would kill?" a woman's voice came out. Miki went stiff, hair standing on end and a low growl leaving her throat. Misao froze as memories came to her.

Miki's eyes were darting between the darkness and her friend. Then she suddenly jumped into the air. In a flash of light, instead of a minx, she was a tall woman. Long hair held in a braid and ocean eyes. The human Miki took Misao into her arms and jumped once more into the air. Right in time to miss several sharp daggers coming their way.

"What in hell are you?" Uren appeared in the soft candlelight of the library, her eyes blazing with anger. The two others landed nicely on the floor, the human Miki putting Misao on her feet. The y looked at each other and came to a decision: kick ass.

"This is Miki! My friend! And we won't let you take any more lives!" declared Misao, taking her kunai out and flashing them at Uren. Uren laughed her squeal laugh. She didn't see Misao through the small knifes at her.

Dr. Shi was crawling across the ceiling, heading towards the tower, where Nina was waiting. He would get this imposter him, even if it meant his life. The lives Nina had taken were all innocent; not one of them had a real reason to die. Death would be the only thing worthy of him.

"Nina, nice to see you," said Dr. Shi as he jumped down o the floor, landing in front of a frustrated man, his eyes holing anger and surprise as he saw Dr. Shi. "Now, it is time for you to die."

A sword appeared in his hands, and with a quick slash, the man lay there dead. The doctor became suspicious immediately, no one wold have gone down that easily, especially a vampire (which the paper had said he was). A trap was what it meant, and sure enough, it started raining bowling balls. He ran, Glub catching fire in his pocket.

If Kaoru had been any one else, then she would have ran from the man of steal she was facing. But, she wasn't, so she stayed, and her fists were starting to hurt. With each blow she gave him, his blood didn't even run faster! Nothing harmed him! Finally fed up, she kicked him on the crouch. He fell to the floor with a small groan, in pain.

Shaking the fight off, she hit a pressure point and he was unconscious. Taking him by the foot, she started to drag him down the hall, going back to the entrance where she would drop off the man with those who were standing watch there. Stairs appeared in her way, and she didn't seemed to care as the man's head hit every step along the way.

"Hey, red-head! Why you all scared?" an old ghost asked, male, and all wrinkly looking. Kenshin didn't answer as he backed away from the ghost, only to bump into another. The dragon and man looked at each other with a single thought: run! He had a fear of ghosts sense he could remember, starting with the old woman who used to chase him with a butcher knife.

He didn't get far, as a ghost took a hold of the back of his shirt, stopping him from going any farther. Kuku looked back and went for his friend. He quickly changed into his human form, a tall man with a red Mohawk, and violet eyes. A silver ball appeared in his hands, he threw it at the ghost holding his friend. A bunch of pink gas came out, filling the air. Kuku grabbed his friend and ran.

Misao and Miki did a double kick on the woman who was trying to pull a kunai out of her leg. Uren didn't see it and slid to the floor, unconscious. "We can't kill her," Misao said, "Even if she deserves it for all that she has done."

"Hai," agreed Miki. They took the woman and some how carried her to the entrance. There they found Kaoru setting her male captive against a tree, along with everyone (almost) waiting for the rest. Aoshi walked over to the two as they set Uren by Mr. Bigallsworth. Miki turned back into a minx and went over to where Tora and Chiki sat.

"Where's Kenshin and Ku-chan?" asked Kaoru, looking around the group. She got silence. "Dr. Shi isn't here either." Still Silence.

Then a scream started, and everyone looked at the entrance as Kenshin, Kuku (in small dragon form) and Dr, Shi came running out. Thousands of bowling balls, all in different sizes and colors came rolling after them. When the three reached out side the bowling balls vanished, as if they were never there at all.

"My ball!" cried out Kuku, tears falling from his eyes. Kenshin tried to comfort the dragon, who just continued sobbing into his shirt. Kaoru sighed, and with a flick of her hand, the ball appeared. She gave it to Kenshin, as Kuku wouldn't look up at her, as he was too busy feeling sorry for himself. Kenshin gave the dragon the ball, rocking his little friend like he would a baby. The dragon wouldn't notice the ball for some while, as he wouldn't stop crying for sometime (he could cry for hours on end with out stopping).

The rest just looked at him. Saitou just snorted, getting a hit on the head from Tokio. Several thought he would be quiet ready to have a child and be a good parent. Aoshi just held Misao to him, not wanting to let go just yet.

"Dr. Shi, where's Nina?" Kaoru asked, breaking the soft silence that had settle. Dr. Shi looked at the ground; a guilty look came to his face. Kaoru glared at him. "You did, didn't you?" Dr. Shi shook his head yes, and an animal like scream filled the night air. It was coming from Uren. A dagger sent her from her own hand came to her own heart. She seemed very loyal to the man, to do that. Mr. Bigallsworth just sat there, before laughing and resting his head on the tree trunk, muttering something along the line of "the crazy man had it coming to him" and "about time." He didn't care about what happened to his master, unlike Uren, the girl was in love with him, and would follow him to the bowels of hell just to fell the soft force of his breathing.

Sano took off his cost and covered her body; cutting off the sight of blood until it would slip through the cloth. Misao was crying, silently into her Aoshi's chest. Kaoru stood by Kenshin, but at the same time, was keeping to her self. Kenshin was silent, rocking Kuku, trying not to see. Everyone else was crying or comforting, the woman could have lived on, and not follow her master to death.

Time went by slowly as they went first to bury Uren, close off the castle, and to the Black Crest Dojo, Kaoru leaving the group at the castle to get Yahiko and Tsubame. There, they all just sat around in the garden while t hose captured during the battle and among the humans had their punishment from Lady Retai. 

Everyone didn't know what to think in the midst of everything that was going on, for what was happening, was too confusing for them to understand. It also gave Hiko a headache, but let us not get into that. Almost everyone was just sitting in the garden, being quite, except for Kenshin and Kuku, who were playing catch with Mina while using Kuku's silver ball. They were having fun, expect for everyone else, including Kaoru, who was putting up with Nanika's antics on information, which even Yahiko didn't even know about.

When the three, Kaoru, Tsubame, and Yahiko came to the garden, the raven-haired vampire was pushed to the ground by a happy little dragon that was thanking. This got several rounds of laughter from those around the two.

"Nanika-sama, minna-sama, Retai-sama will now see you," said the soft voice of another servant girl, her kimono more beautifully designed then Mina's own.

"Thank you," Kaoru said, getting up with Kuku in her arms and bowing to the girl.

"You might was to change into something more… um… reasonable," suggested the girl, everyone around her was wearing mostly jeans and t-shirts.

"Thank you again," with a snap of Kaoru's fingers; everyone seemed to be wearing something they would wear back in the Meji era. Except for Kenshin, his gi was a dark blue one, and not fascia like the one he wore as a rurouin. "Minna please be on your best behavior… Retai-sama has a rule that in the end is simply, 'be polite ad don't get yelled at.' Ask Sano, she hit him on the head once for cursing in front of her."

"And it hurt," muttered the ma, rubbing the back of his head, the spot where he was hit who knows how many years ago.

"Mow, let's go!"

~*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: This is the old version of chapter 14, the new version will shortly follow, unless I can finish it today as well, but who knows. I'm not very good with fight scenes, so that's why it might take it longer to get it up. Please review, and maybe, the other chapters will get up faster, ^.^… but, I'm not a fast typer… in fact, I hate re-typing things, and I still can't get onto my screen thing at school, so I can't see if my files are still there… sigh…

Please review and thanks!


	16. Fighting in Peril new chapter 14

Resident Vampire

RK doesn't belong to me.

Author's Notes: I'm not going to have everyone do a battle, I'm actually only center it around some fights, like Enny's, Kaoru's, and Misao (not in that order). I hope you don't mind, but I can't really do good fight scenes, so it might come out a little bad.

Chapter 14 new: Fighting in Peril

Things weren't exactly going as planed, for Kaoru at least. Nanika was getting on her nerves, jumping from shoulder to shoulder while switching forms, on the excuse that he had never felt so free. That probably would have been freedom, she thought somewhat bitterly. But, he might not be staying… so yes; he should be having this freedom right now. 

The agreement inside of her didn't help her though, for her insides were still going around in circles. The castle scared her for no apparent reason really, it just did.

"There is no reason to fear," said Nanika, looking his friend over with worried raccoon eyes. Kaoru felt touched that he showed care for her, even though most of the time they just fought like a brother and a sister. It was easy to misplace the two for twins when in human forma; same colored hair and eyes, about the same height and interested in dark colors.

"And this is coming from you? The last time you said that we got attacked by a pack of ravenous rabbits!" Kaoru shot back, giving the raccoon a berating look. Nanika just shrugged it off.

"You guys just didn't give me a clear thing to look out for."

"Ha! That's what you said last time, so be on the look out still." 

"Okay!" The raccoon jumped off her shoulder and turned into his human form, the tight fitting black leather showing his form as he flaunted it. Kaoru just gave a sigh and continued down the path she thought—no, was sure—was starting to twist and turn the further they went.

She was right, for they were falling right into the chamber of Mr. Bigallsworth of Nina's army. He is the head strategy man and deadly for being impenetrable. But that was only something he knew.

"Who goes there in my home?" came the voice of a male, and Kaoru snorted at the way it sounded so—

Kaoru didn't have time to finish the thought as several… feathers? Came her way at fast speeds. She jumped out of the way, hoping Nanika was safe after he had jumped off her shoulder not far from where the feathers were on the floor.

"Why are you trying to defy the words of Nina-sama? All he speaks of is the truth." A man stepped out of the shadows. He had dark brown hair and eyes, tanned skin and a well muscled body. 

"His truth is nothing if it means taking the lives of the innocent! And you aren't going to do so any more when I'm done with you!" A bokken appeared in her hands as she charged the man in front of her. The man blocked her attack, using his forearm. This surprised Kaoru, for what she hit was metal… the man wore metal armor underneath his clothes.

"Now you know my secret, and now I'm going to have to kill you. Can't have some one who knows my secret go out into the world and tell every one. But its not just under my clothes, its all over my body, creating a protective layer that no one can get through.

"Don't think so!" Nanika jumped up from behind her, a blat of light coming from his hands, setting electricity through Mr. Bigallsworth's body. Kaoru hid her face and eyes as the light filled the chamber, Nanika jumped in front of her, helping block out the light that could easily blind.

"Do you think he's dead?" Kaoru asked when it was over, eyeing the man with the raccoon Nanika on his shoulder. The raccoon just shrugged. They both shot back with a gasp as the body begun to twitch, what appeared to be small bolts of electricity run over his body. The man groaned. "He's alive."

Misao looked at Miki with a far off sigh, she was impressed with the minx as they way she was, no human form was needed for her or the rest of the Kenshin-gumi who just got their "friends." And from what Sano said, it would take either years for a friend to have a human form or a certain time in which a human them was seriously needed. He also said there was another way, but didn't explain because none of the new "friends" where like it. Nanika seemed to know it, as well as some of the others, but no one decided to go further into the conversation that seemed to end on that subject. 

"No need to question," said Miki, looking at her friend concerned. 

"What do you mean?"

"You are wondering about human forms, but no need to worry, I wont need mine at the time… maybe latter on, either in years or minuets, who knows? Do you?"

"No, but I think it would nice to know."

"Telling the future is not what it seems."

"How?"

"You see things you don't wish to."

"Oh." Misao stayed quite as they came upon an old library, the musty smell of books and dust. It looked like the place had been unused for years on end. Unsuccessfully trying to hold back a sneeze, Misao sent dust into the air. Miki scowled her as she brushed dust from her slick fur. "Sorry Miki-chan. Look at all these books I bet there's enough books here to fill the library in Tokyo."

She wasn't far off, for the library was packed with books, all crammed upon each other in bookshelves and on tables, some even covered the floor in stacks that almost reached the ceiling.

"Yes, yes, Aoshi-san would like this place, no? As well as other philosophers." Said Miki, sitting comfortably at a tale, looking at the page of an opened book beside her.

"Yeah, as a kid I had him read to me, all sorts of books. Fairy tales, to poems, to sci-fi, even some horror and romance. I would do so just to get his attention."

"You still thrive for his attention."

"I know, its like I can't get it out of my system."

"You did so as a child?"

"Yeah, I wanted his attention as well as his friends because I always felt left out… but when he read to me, it felt like we were the only two in the world. It was then, that I first fell in love with him, his voice was just so cute when he was hitting puberty." Misao giggled before laughing with full heart, Miki joining in.

"Was he funny?"

"Yes! His voice cracked all the time and the more he tried to stop it from doing so, t he more it cracked!"

They continued to laugh, not carrying much for what was going on around them, until a knife, a butcher knife, came straight for Misao's head. Miki saw it coming, a pushed her friend out of the way.

The knife was caught by a person they didn't see enter the room, Aoshi, who was glaring at something off in the shadows, Hiss doing so as well. "Told you I would protect you," he said, glancing as Misao before looking back at the shadows. Misao nodded her head in reply before taking her spot beside him. "You can come out now, we know you're there."

A squealing laughter filled the once silence air of the library, making the four wince as Uren stepped from the shadows, waving her knifes like a fan. Her eyes showed hatred as she looked at Misao with a small evil grin. "Well, well, look at what we have here, the small girl I said I would get rid of years ago… now I guess will be that time."

"Not while we're here Bitch," growled Aoshi, he, Hiss and Miki stepping in front of Misao protectively. The girl was touched by her friend's actions; they really cared for her.

"Hmm, four against one… I like my odds," Uren said, flicking her tongue against the cool steal of one of her knifes. "Let's fight!"

Enny stealthy walked the cold dark stairway leading up t o the tower, clutching his ageless katana in his hands. This was going to be his fight, not the young boy Yahiko's, no; he would take care of Nina himself. It wasn't just for the sake of his name. Never would it be that kind of reason! He wasn't selfish, but his pride wanted him to do this, and he was going to.

"So, you finally came," said Nina as Enny came into the tower room. The man had his back turned to him, standing at a lab table, messing with some chemicals. "To think I thought it would have been the young boy I wanted… instead it was you."

"Stop talking you bastard! It all ends here!" Enny declared.

"Why the brave act? It does nothing but show yourself gloating about a battle you might not win."

"I don't care if I win or not! This is for the lives you destroyed, and I will make sure on my own life that it is done!" Enny charged, blinking from view and coming up from behind Nina, or so the man thought as he through a vial behind him, expecting to hit the real doctor, only to find no one. A blade came down above him, slicing the man from the head to the floor. A clean cut that sliced Nina into two halves.

The doctor knew that it was too easy, and that was confirmed when Glob started to bubble from his place inside Enny's lab coat pocket. The two were soon running for their lives, as thousands of small balls covered with sharp deadly spikes came rolling after them.

No one had moved an inch when a glass breaking scream filled the once silence air. It was coming from Uren as she crumbled to the floor, covering her ears with her hands while crying out, "No! It isn't true! Nina-sama is not dead!"

But it seemed true when a mist started to seep into the room, like a thick smoke that started to make everyone gag. Uren threw her knifes in the air, and using her magic made them pierce her, killing her off as soon as they hit her.

Misao gasped in shock as she looked on with wide eyes. Aoshi grabbed her from behind, Miki and Hiss already hanging from his shoulders, as he headed for the door.

"Shinomori-san! Misao-san! We have to go now! The house was booby trapped!" called Kenshin from the door to the library, his words muffled as he covered his mouth noise from the smoke. He was worrying about Kaoru, but knew she would be safe and see her once they were out side. She wouldn't let herself die in a place like this. 

They ran out of the castle, and Kenshin looked around as he spotted every one but saw everyone but Yahiko and… Kaoru. Fear and worry filled him. "Kenshin, I sure they are just fine," said Sano, coming up from behind his friend, resting a hand on the red head's shoulder, trying to offer the calming touch he knew only Kaoru could offer.

Kaoru looked around the twisting hallway, Nanika not far behind. Her senses were going hair wire as the place confused her to no end. The one she and Nanika had brought down had killed him self after muttering something about someone getting killed. It didn't take her long to figure out that it was Nina who had died at the hands of Enny.

"Help!" cried out a voice Kaoru knew well, and she headed in that direction, Nanika turning into a panther beside, running to keep up with her. They soon found Yahiko, curled on the floor coughing as the smoke around him invaded his lungs. "Kaoru…!" Yahiko raised one hand to her, his eyes watering as he went into another coughing fit.

"It's going to be okay," Kaoru said picking the guy up and holding him somewhat steadily in her arms. She looked about herself and found a window. Nanika followed her train of thought and quickly broke it open with a lighting shock.

The drop was more then Yahiko could stand without getting critical injuries, and the smoke was already to much for the boy to stand, and there was only one option left. Kaoru and Nanika looked each other in the eyes, sharing the same thought.

"Yahiko… we're going to be okay, but I need you and Tsua to hold on tight to my neck okay? And don't let go, okay?" Yahiko nodded and wrapped his arms around Kaoru's neck, Tsua holding onto Yahiko tightly.

Nanika concentrated and turned into a thick purple mist that went into Kaoru, hitting her between the shoulder blades and turning into a pair of magnificent wings and glittered like a black gold in the sunlight. Walking to the window, the angel Kaoru stepped out onto the ledge, not looking down as she waited for a strong air current to life her up.

Yahiko thought she was crazy! There was no way she would jump off a windowsill this high in the air. He felt the air push at them as Kaoru did so, and then, it ended, they were instead moving with this time. He opened his eyes for a moment, and was surprised to see them flying. He closed his eyes, his stomach lurching.

Kaoru flew them to the closet place she could land, having not flown in years. People came up to them speaking excitedly as they surrounded them. Some one took Yahiko as Kaoru drew back her wings. 

"Well, now Nanika is a reason to stay a little longer," said some one, but Kaoru wasn't quite sure, as everything became fuzzy. The last person she saw was Kenshin running towards her.

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Hahahahahahahaha! I am finally done with this stupid chapter! You have NO idea how long it took for me to write this! And I am glad that it is over. Don't expect any more updates until this weekend, or some time around then. It is taking me a long while to this, all this typing… 

But I will finish this story before I put up another chapter for Crystal of Love! That I swear! And sides, its only two more chapters (chapters 16 old and new) and 2 epilogues (old and new). So it shouldn't take me that long to do if I do it all during the weekend.

Thank you for reviewing and please continue doing so.


	17. Everthing seems alright, or is it? old c...

Resident Vampire

RK doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 15: Everything seems al right, or is it?

~*~*~*~*~*~*

They were soon setting tin the dark meeting room of the dojo, Kaoru was the most nervous, not just because of the fact that her friends—the ones who most of the time broke out into fights over the simplest things—were now sitting in front of lady Retai, the most respected woman in all of the know dimensions! She felt like she could break out into tears any second… or was it because of something else? Her want for blood was very strong when she was ion the house she owned back in 1999 AD while dropping off and picking up Yahiko and Tsubame, the smell of blood reaching her in merely a few seconds. And that wasn't very normal, could it mean that…? Was she?

Lady Retai noticed the fact that her young pupil wasn't paying attention to her or her friends, getting into deep though. The old woman already knew what was going on with the girl, but wouldn't say until they had some privacy.

"My judgment on the rebels was harsh, and I know that a few of you would agree on that being well, while others might think it not—after all, they were juts disillusioned demons fighting for what they though right, and trying to gain something I would never give them once they turned towards that path," Lady Retai begun, not caring if they listened to her or not, the time to speak was now, before they all fell asleep. She took a sip f her tea, observing her visitors, the small boy—water mange—closely for a second before going on. "I believe that you have to give them credit for that, after all, they were trying their best to do so, even if it all ended up being a lie. MY punishment has been this, striping of their power and sent to the human world tell they all learn to love the human kind or die—which ever comes first.

"You, in the front, yes you," she motioned to Yahiko, emerald eyes looking as if into his soul. "A water mage, strong in magic and will, a good quality for this power. I give you this, train it to understand how to use it… and from what I can already tell, the only one you most likely know who can teach you how to use it is your sensei from the past. Now, before you---both of you—can argue this, you are both the two strongest water mages in the world, and it will do wonders on both of your skills to train under each other. Meaning both of you are pupil and student." Yahiko and Kaoru stayed quite while glaring at each other. Kaoru snapped out of her thoughts (deciding it was true and that she was… she couldn't even really think it) when she heard Lady Retai speak to Yahiko.

Tsubame was the only one who giggled at the way the two acted, glaring at each other in silent agreement, 'hell no'. This brought her to Lady Retai's attention.

"A wind mage, not bad, strong, yet sweet. Not many wind mages have that quality. As for the rest of you, a mix of wind, fire, and earth, not bad I should say. But, you could all probably use some practice and training in your art, though, you don't have to, it's just a suggestion. I suggest that you think it over…now go, except you," she pointed to Kaoru, not bothering very much to say the name she just here, just so no one would get confused. "You stay, I wish to speak to you."

"Kaoru looked up at her Lady with wide blue eyes, what did she want with her? She didn't really want to teach a brat who didn't want to learn from her, again. Unless the boy wanted to learn, then she would, but that was an if.

Everyone who she told to leave so, not wanting to test her patience, or gain her wrath some more, like in Sano's case. Lady Retai smiled behind her teacup as the man hurriedly went out of the room, her wrath was not something you wanted, and if you got it once, you didn't want it again.

"Retai-sama…why did you ask for me to stay?" Kaoru said, softly once everyone had left, the feel of Kenshin's eyes on her back still there even though he was gone.

"You have an aura of a fire mage inside of you…why wouldn't that disturb a Lady whose charge is a water mage?"

"A fire mage…inside me…": the girl didn't seen to really understand what Lady Retai was talking about, until it hit her, like a ton of bricks. "I'm going to have a baby…" And Kaoru promptly passed out.

Kenshin was sitting against a wall of a room out in the garden, his new sword resting against him as he closed his eyes. Kuku and the other friends where trying unsuccessfully to play ball, but they couldn't quite do it unless they turned human and did so like that, and then Glub would be able to play as well, if it wanted to.

Dr. Shi and Glub were sitting ion the shade, enjoying a cool breeze while just staring up into the leaves of the tree. Who knew what was going on in their minds, as they were both quiet and seemed not all together (but who could tell with Glub, except for maybe Dr. Shi).

Sano and Megumi were sitting quietly together, like a bunch of other silent couples. Like Aoshi and Misao, Tomoe and Akira, Saitou and Tokio, Enishi and Molly, and, the silent, but blushing couple of Yahiko and Tsubame.

No one could hear inside of the room where Kaoru and Lady Retai was, and didn't want opt eaves drop once Sano told them his story from long ago. He still had a scar hidden in his hair that was given to him by the old woman. Kenshin couldn't help worry though.

"Ken-kun! Cone play!" said the over joyed dragon as he flew right in front of his friend. "Tomodachi want to play! Ken-kun tomodachi, so play!"

"Hai, hai, Ku-chan," Kenshin answered, getting up, it was no point in trying to refuse, the dragon would continue to pester him until her agreed. Going over to where the other small friends, they started to roll the ball to each other while in a circle, which was slowly getting bigger as more people joined in. Mostly out of bored ness.

Kaoru woke to a cold cloth being wiped across her face, the cool water seeping from it seemingly nice to her senses. Her eyes met those of Mina as she smiled.

"Nanika-sama, daijouba ka?" she asked.

"Daijouba," Kaoru replied, slowly setting up, only to fall back down again when she remember what she had found out not long ago. "I'm pregnant…"

"Dose baby father know?" Mina was good with short answers, but her literacy wasn't very good.

"Iie… and I don't know how he will react…"

"Just say, then know."

"Thank you Mina-chan. Thank you."

The next day, everyone was back in Tokyo, with a large sum of money for helping with the BC Rebels case. Though, Kaoru was t he only one who seemed uneasy. Why wouldn't she? She was going to have a baby and the father didn't know. And then there was the concept of telling him, which didn't know exactly on how to do that. But she would have to, to get both herself and Kenshin in a state that meant true happiness for both.

Sighing, she looked at him as he cooked dinner, he said he would, even though she had protested to it… she still had to pay him back. Kuku was sitting on the same counter she was leaning onto, eating an apple, a healthy before dinner snack as Kenshin had said when he had given the dragon the apple to snack on. The dragon hadn't gone back to his human form sense the fight, he and Miki the only two friends to do so while and Dr, Shi's old castle, it had taken a lot out of his energy.

"Kao-chan, want some?" asked Kuku, holding up a piece of apple in his claw to Kaoru. "Kao" was his nickname for Kaoru.

"Thank you," she said, taking the piece of apple and eating it.

"Now, you three don't eat too much, dinner is almost down," said Kenshin from over his shoulder as he continued to cook dinner. They were going to have fish, on Kuku's request. When Kenshin said "you three" it surprised Kaoru and she froze; did he figure out what was going on inside of her? That she was going to have his kid?

"You said three," said Kuku, looking over at his friend with wide violet eyes. "When there is only two."

"Nope, I see three kis… but now that I realize it, I shouldn't have said three." He looked over at Kaoru, and the fact she seemed almost like a statue.

"You knew this whole time…?" Kaoru managed to get out, in a cross between a hiss and a whisper.

"Um…hai…" Kenshin said slowly, noticing the fire starting in her eyes. He really shouldn't have said that.

"Oh well, at least I won't have to tell you myself." She sighed, and went to plop her self on the couch.

"Knew what? Won't tell what? I want to know!" came out Kuku's cry as he went flying to Kenshin, tears running out of his eyes like a waterfall. Kenshin looked Kuku in the eyes before smiling softly.

"Koishii is going to have my baby—"

"Then you better marry her Himura!" That came from Tomoe as she was at the door. Her eyes were glowing dangerously. "And, do you have a cup of sugar I could use? I'm making cookies for Enishi-chan's birthday." Her eyes went soft, he had gotten the warning from her, and it was well read.

"Hai, hai, hai," replies Kenshin, but before he could even turn, the measuring cup that she held was full of sugar and Kuku was ushering her out. When the door was closed and Tomoe stared at it every surprised before going back to her own apartment with the sugar. Kuku went to Kaoru and laid down in a ball on her stomach, as if protecting her and keeping her warm.

"I guess I can tell you now," Kenshin said softly before going over to where Kaoru was and taking from his pocket a small black box. Kaoru felt her stomach get butterflies, and Kenshin's had knots. "Kaoru…will you marry me?"

"Yes you baka!" Kaoru leaned forward, Kuku rolling off onto the floor, to hug her 'baka' tightly. Kuku got up from the floor and joined the hug, wrapping around Kenshin's are tightly.

~*~*~*~*~*


	18. At last, the end: the olf epoligue

Resident Vampire

RK doesn't belong to me

Epilogue: At last, the end

~*~*~*~*~*

Kaoru and Kenshin's wedding was the best of the century, or at least in their thoughts. They had never been happier in all their lives, except for maybe when little Kenji, their little boy, was born. They had their honeymoon in the Caribbean, on Kaoru's request and pay, but Kenshin still paid for half of it.

Dr. Shi married the small vampire who could always be seen hugging him when ever he least expected it: they had harbored feelings for each other for a long time, even if they didn't show it. Glub finally got over its flame problem, but he continued to ignite on fire whenever it felt like it.

Sano and Megumi got engaged, and Chiki is like a daughter to them, and t they love children, and plan on adopting as well as having some of their own. But, their wedding has been held off for Megumi's medical career, which Sano supports.

Misao and Aoshi have also gotten engaged, and plan on marring in the spring, and the icicle did finally "melt" and is a lot more happier and can be seen sometimes going around town with Misao and doing a bunch of stuff.

Enishi and Molly, they moved to France, and have started up a café ran by Molly. And Enishi is still involved with the TH, but can be seen working part time at a law firm where he currently a beginning lawyer.

Yahiko and Tsubame are now in college, and plan on marriage once they decide that they are ready. Tomoe and Akira are doing fine. Both are out of college and Tomoe now teaches at a local high school. Akira works for the same Science Company as Kaoru, but in the biology department.

As for the rest, they are doing fine, no one getting killed or hurt on demon hunter missions, sides, most of them now work part time for that, unlike before in case they did work ell time. And they would continue to life, considerably well for a long time. Though, Kaoru sometimes did have to get blood, even if it was her own or go hunting after Kenshin. The same for Sano, but he went for Megumi.

As for Kuku, in case any one is wondering, he is traveling around the world, enjoying the sights of the world and visiting his "family" now and then, enjoying the love he got when he visited.

IN the end, they were a family again, despite their differences, and stayed that way for a long time.

The End.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's notes: okay… finally done with the old version, because I have to get done with this fic sometime in the future! It must be done before I can put any other fanfic of mine up… sadly… though, I don't think this one will get any more reviews, even I have grown bored of it by this time. But, alas, I'm still writing it for some strange reason. Oh well. (If that did maker any sense, tell me please…) ^.^

Thank you for reviewing!


	19. The End, for real

Resident Vampire

RK doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 15 new: The End

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sano gave into the temptation and started to eat the food in front of him, enjoying the taste and eating quickly. He was half way through the meal when he woke up, to the eyes of a crafty Megumi, a curious fox and a confused Chiki. 

"Why did you do that to papa?" Chiki asked, pointing the bump growing on the top of her "father's" head.

"He needed to get up," was Megumi's reply, as she walked away from her boyfriend and out of the room, Chiki following with a slight skip. The fox stayed for a moment before following, it's tall twitching slightly. Sano just glared after them. "Oh, and Sano. Ken-san called, Kaoru seems to have woken up."

Sense that day, Kaoru had been in a slight sleep, regaining her energy, and it had been a week ago. Nanika hadn't shown up either, and everything was more confusing when Sano said that they had become "one." 

He got out of bed and dressed before going out into the other room to gather the other three before leaving. 

When they got to Kenshin's apartment, they weren't the only one's there. Everyone seemed to be milling around, while the friends were talking to Nanika, in the form of a raccoon. Chiki and Megumi's fox went to join them.

"I don't see what the big deal is," said Kaoru, obliviously confused over the whole ordeal. All she was doing was getting rest, even if it was for a week.

"And I wont understand you and this," came from Yahiko, he looked at his teacher with a glare, and she sent one right back at him. Tsubame just looked between the two with a sigh.

"Now, now, you two, lets just calm down," said Kenshin as he served both a cup of tea. He wasn't allowing Kaoru to work, even if she did owe it to him.

"I'm just glad where a family again," said Misao, smiling as she watched everyone. They all agreed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: okay… the shortest chapter I ever wrote in my whole life… and it amazes me, for some strange reason… Okay, at least it's done, and now I have to finish Crystal of Love, then I'll but up another fic. I'm thinking of having the story of Kaoru's life before this will be the one to come up. It wouldn't be so bad, I guess. I'll even get it revised by people, so that would be good. 

Thank you for reviewing, even if it was only a few. 


End file.
